Heaven May Call
by utsubame
Summary: [COMPLETE] Duo wakes up in an odd place to find... Solo? What the...? If this was Heaven, Hell would probably be a better alternative. But where is Heero? Not a deathfic, 1x2, 3x4, 5x? Humourish
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. **Not a death fic… ish**. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.

Notes: This was entered into the Hatsukoi fic contest and betaed by the extremely talented Keiran-sama!

**Prologue: It all starts from here**

It was white.

That was the first thing Duo Maxwell noticed when he woke up. He sat up in bed, confused. He waited for the massive headache to hit but was surprised when he felt no pain. That was odd. Usually the feeling of confusion came at the heels of a hangover. Did he and Heero party all night again? Hmm… a bit of amnesia there.

He looked around the room, not really concerned that it was unfamiliar. He and Heero had done countless stupid things that involved waking up in places that no sane person would. He once woke in a general uniform while Heero was wearing a French Maid costume. How had that happened, the two of them didn't really know, but Quatre had some pretty interesting footage, that to this day was used as blackmail material against them.

Quatre, yup, this must be one of the gazillion rooms he had. He must have wandered there in his drunken state. So where was Heero? Drunks of a feather flocked together and when he was in an inebriated state, his Perfect Soldier was usually sticking to him like glue.

God, he made them sound like they were alcoholics.

Far from it actually, but once a month, Quatre, using the tape, his big doe eyes and Trowa's one glaring green one, forced them all into a family dinner. These dinners usually involved teasing the hell out of Wu Fei, trying to remember the names of Quatre's many sisters – they had been at it for the last five years and were still unsuccessful – and trying to restyle Trowa's hair at the risk of death. As all 21 year olds do, tossing back a few cups wasn't uncommon, except, for some reason, Duo had a really low tolerance to alcohol and surprising enough, so did Heero.

Duo had laughed at first. The Perfect Soldier, can set his own bones, can fight off anaesthetic but can't stomach one beer. Then Duo passed out at Heero's feet.

He got up from the big fluffy bed and winced at the choice of bedding. White, completely white. With a horrified gasp, he noticed that he was also wearing white. He was clad in white pants and a loose white shirt. Who took away his blacks? Worst yet, did Wu Fei play a prank on him and bleached all his dark clothes white?

He let out an angry growl. There would be hell to pay. He needed to find Wu Fei. He looked around and gasped. There was no door! Alright, first find the damn door, then find Wu Fei. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something wasn't right. Even a room in Quatre's mansion would have a door. Was he captured? Was there an upsurge of terrorist activities again? Was he actually in a mission but had selective amnesia?

"So, you have finally awaken," a soft masculine voice came from behind him.

Duo jumped and turned around, bracing himself for a fight. He stuttered to a stop. The person standing behind him was possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen, despite being a man. He had shoulder length sandy blond hair and a pair of clear blue eyes. He had one of those well sculpted bodies, that made Duo's mouth dry, and the sexiest smile this side of the hemisphere. Damn if there wasn't a dimple as well. His features were… familiar but they were arranged in a fashion that was pleasing as well as attractive.

"Have I been captured?" Duo stammered. "What do you want? Who… who are you?"

The man grinned. "No, nothing and Solo. In that order."

"So… SOLO?" Duo screamed, his eyes bugging out. "Bu… but… but… you're _dead_!"

Solo chuckled. "Well, so are you, little brother."

XXxxXX

They were gathered there to mourn the passing of a good person. Some would say he was a great man but most knew him as a perpetual comedian, though he was capable of serious moments. The turn out was even more amazing that anyone could imagine, least of all the four friends once closest to him. There were at least 200 people gathered at the graveyard that morning and another 100 or so phone calls from friends and colleagues away from town and unable to make it.

Une, Noin, Zechs, Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, they were all there, keeping a distance from the grieving four, respecting their need to mourn in peace.

Every one of those hundred phone calls was a stab into the heart of Heero Yuy, the deceased's lover. His three other friends gathered around him in a protective huddle, warding away any potential condolence giver. This had dual purpose, to shield Heero from further pain and to prevent a nasty disembowelment of an innocent. With Heero's mood as such, it was hard to predict what he would do.

Chang Wu Fei, Heero's partner in the Preventors, shook his head at the strained expression on his friend's face, knowing the guilt that would be eating at him. It was an accident, albeit a very unfortunate one but an accident all the same.

The hardest thing Trowa Barton had to witness was the lowering of the coffin into the ground. He tightened his grasp on Heero's arm and noticed his lover, Quatre Winner and Wu Fei doing the same. It wouldn't have been surprising to anyone, if Heero jumped in after it.

Quatre watched as the group dispersed, not a dry eye in the crowd – except for Heero. He hasn't shed a tear since the time the doctor walked out of the operating theatre and told them he had done his best.

Soon it was just the four of them standing there, while they filled the hole in the ground with earth. Heero's jaw worked spasmodically as he watched these strangers bury the love of his life. He stared at the gravestone, one that he carved himself.

_Duo Maxwell_

_Friend, Lover, Partner, Baka_

_You will be eternally missed_

_Wait for me_

He knew the 'wait for me' at the end gave everyone a healthy dose of worry, which was why he was now forced to live with Quatre and Mother Hen Trowa. No one knew that the silent Heavyarms pilot would have made such a good mother.

"Heero…" Quatre began

Heero lifted his hand to cut off any conversation. "Leave me here alone."

"But…" Quatre was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He stared at Wu Fei who shook his head silently. Defeated, the blond followed the other two to a distance away, but close enough to step in if Heero suddenly developed suicidal tendencies; suddenly decided to _carry out_ his suicidal tendencies.

"It's not fair," Trowa said, punching an unoffending tree. "It's not fair at all! He was only 21!"

Quatre hugged his distraught boyfriend while Wu Fei stared moodily at the dejected form of Heero.

"He saved a life even as he lost his own," Wu Fei said, quietly.

The other two nodded sombrely, remembering what had happened. The doctor had come out of the operating theatre, his face grim and announcing that Duo Maxwell was no more. The doctor had suggested for Duo to donate his heart to a young man with heart failure. Apparently, Duo was brain dead and if he had an organ donor card, he would have been harvested like fields of grain. The others weren't sure what Heero was thinking when he allowed Duo's heart to be donated but they kept their silence.

Heero was oblivious to the fact that his friends were behind him. He was oblivious to everything but the one bright spot in his life now dimmed. His life had never seemed so bleak and his future so barren. The plans they made were now for naught.

And it was his fault.

With a soft choked sob, he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, Duo… I am so sorry. It's my fault, I did this, I killed you."

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: This was entered into the Hatsukoi fic contest and betaed by the extremely talented Keiran-sama!**

**Chapter One: Heaven is also a place of bureaucracy**

Duo fell to the ground. "I. Am. WHAT?" He stared up at Solo in shock. He didn't know people grew up in Heaven, at least he hoped this was Heaven, it was annoyingly _white_ enough to be. It disturbed him for some reason… "Heero!" He realised with a jolt. "Where is Heero?"

Solo smiled sadly, hunkering down in front of Duo. "Heero's on the living plane. It isn't his time yet."

"How did I… die?" Duo spat the last word out. He found it hard to believe he was dead. He knew his heart should hurt, being separated from Heero, but oddly enough, he felt nothing. He was worried about his lover, he missed him but the odd twisting of his heart whenever he didn't see Heero wasn't there. There was something wrong.

Solo frowned. "You don't remember?"

Duo shook his head slowly, trying to search deep within him for some sort of knowledge. He had heard stories that people who died weren't supposed to remember how their lives were ended. It was supposedly too traumatic. Was this the case with him?

The other man sighed. "I think I should write a proposal to change our shipping company. They damage the merchandise a lot. All that banging around is sure isn't good for the souls. I mean I know they are fast but please, we are the ones that have to take care of them. That teaches us to let New York cab drivers be our courier drivers."

"Huh?" Duo blurted. "I'm _not_ merchandise!"

Solo laughed, helping his 'little brother' up and draping an arm companionably around him. "Aah, you have so much to learn. Other PAs have been complaining about amnesia as well. We should just return all of the souls to them and let them handle it. See how they like it."

"P… A?" Duo was definitely dazed. Was this really Heaven? Should Heaven be this… bureaucratic?

"'Positioning Angels'," Solo announced proudly. "We help you assimilate into Heaven."

"Guardian Angels then?" Duo corrected.

Solo growled at him, changing the angelic countenance to one of pure annoyance. "Don't lump us PAs with the babysitters."

"Baby… sitters?"

"Those wimps can't accept the fact that they lost to us during Heaven's Sports Day, over a round of baseball. They don't seem to understand the concept of teamwork," Solo finished hotly.

Duo was certain now that this was _not_ Heaven but some warped mental institute capable of bringing back the dead. _Sports Day? _Heaven had a Sports Day?

"Of course, did you think God would allow his angels to sit around and watch TV getting fat and flabby?" Obviously, angels could read minds as well. "It takes a long time to be promoted to an angel so we can't screw it up. If we do, to the mail room we go."

Duo continued to shake his head in pain. This was not happening. This was definitely how he pictured Heaven to be.

Solo took a long look at the stunned Duo. "Alright, enough culture shock for now. We need to get you registered."

"Re… gistered?" Duo was frantically chasing after his scattering wits to little effect.

"Yes," Solo nodded, ushering Duo toward a door, that the long haired man swore didn't exist before. "This is just the transition room, where our souls rest from their long journey into the afterlife. We still have to register you with the administration department, get you passes and then prepare for you orientation programme. After that, I will work closely with you as your tutor cum counsellor to find out what is the best way you can serve in Heaven."

Duo tripped after Solo, his mind absorbing all the odd terms that he never expected to be spewed from an angel's mouth. "So the Positioning Angels are a job agency?"

Solo missed a step and almost landed face down on the clean marble floor. "Don't you ever use that term on us again," he hissed in annoyance, his eyes boring deeply into Duo's. "And don't let the babysitters hear it either, we won't ever hear the end of it."

Aaaaah, Duo thought, squelching a smile. He nodded obediently and watched as his 'big brother' stalking through the 'transition house' in a huff. If Solo was a cat, Duo was certain the hair of on the back of his neck would be standing straight up. Then it hit him. "Heero! Oh God, how is he? How is he taking my… erm… death?" This sure didn't feel like death to him, more like a cheap sitcom.

"He's obviously upset," Solo said with a sad sigh. "He blames himself."

"For what?" Duo asked, perplexed.

Solo peered carefully at Duo. "Do you remember how you died?"

Duo frowned, staring at the spot behind Solo's shoulder and wincing as the whole 'white room effect' stabbing painfully into his eyes. He searched his mind for something, anything prior to waking up. The only thing he heard were soft echoes of screeching tires and screams of fear before everything faded away. His violet eyes snapped open and he looked beseechingly at Solo. "I can't remember anything. Please, help me."

With another sigh, Solo shook his head. "I am sorry, but I can't help you there. You will have to ask the Records Officer for your Living File. It is private and confidential." He motioned toward a set of walkalators. "Come, don't think about it first. Let's get you registered."

Duo grabbed hold of Solo's shirt, staring up at him. In the back of his mind, it rankled that Solo had grown so much taller than his 5'8. Must be this wholesome Heaven air. Wait, did dead people _need_ air? "I need to see him, Solo, please. Let me just see how he is."

Solo tucked an arm around Duo's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry, little brother. Once you are registered, I will help you fill the leave forms, alright?"

"Le…ave forms?"

XXxxXX

Duo was of the belief that Father Maxwell's lessons on flying cherubs and fluffy clouds floating in Heaven were a big mistake. Heaven was nothing like what he imagined it to be. Once Solo had assured him that he would help him see Heero, Duo had quieted down a little and allowed his friend to bring him to get 'registered'. It seemed a big deal and Solo kept repeating that over and over again. Apparently there had been cases of runaways prior to registration and returning to earth to cause havoc.

So that was what ghosts were.

Heaven was, in Duo's slightly confused mind, a mildly chaotic government building. The favourite colour theme was, of course, white, coupled with other shade of pastels. Duo felt his hands itching to take a bucket of dark grey paint and sloshing the walls with it.

There were long conveyor belt looking things that they stood up and were transported from one room to another. And so far, Duo had been standing there for the past day.

"Just how big is this place?" Duo complained to his guide.

Solo shrugged. "I am not sure, why?"

"This trip is taking forever!" Duo eyes widened as he was led into a huge cavernous room packed with people.

"Aaah, here we are," Solo ushered Duo toward a small ticket dispenser and a Chinese man standing next to it.

"Wecome to Heeven, homayI hepchuu?" The Chinese man asked in a bored tone.

"Huh?" Duo blurted frowning.

Solo rolled his eyes in amusement. "New registration."

The man pressed a button on the ticket dispenser and thrust it at the angel who took it, steering the dazed Duo away.

"Was he even speaking English?" Duo asked, expecting Solo to spout out how everyone speaks the same language in Heaven, which was the language of God.

Solo shrugged, looking mildly sheepish. "Sorry about that, we had no choice, Equal Employment Opportunity."

Duo was about to try to kick his brain into action to say something in response to that when a mechanical female voice resounded all over the large hall.

"Thank you for waiting, you are important to us." There was a slight pause before it began again. "Number 251 counter 2."

Duo dropped his eyes onto the small slip of paper he was holding. "20, 343!" He shot a gaze to Solo who had produced a sleeping bag from seemingly thin air and was shaking it out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some sleep, we are going to have a really _loooong_ wait."

XXxxXX

Duo wasn't sure how much time has passed while he waited in that chamber with probably a million others. He was just glad that in Heaven, there was no such thing as perspiration or the smell of a million unwashed bodies would be enough to push him towards homicide. In this place, there was no day, no night and no way to tell time. He wasn't even sure that there _was_ time. It was just always white. No sun, how heat, just this perpetual whiteness and annoying gardens of flowers, that pop up everywhere, and didn't need tending whatsoever.

"Is it our turn yet?" Solo asked, sitting up from God knows how many days of sleep.

Duo shrugged, disturbing the cobweb that had been erected on his shoulder. "I just need to see Heero and this is taking such a long time." His mind was telling him all the horrible things Heero would have done from the day he died. And he still couldn't remember how he died. It was so damn frustrating.

"You are supposed to have eternity right?"

"Why is it so damn white here?" Duo groused, his impatience getting the better of him.

Solo looked slightly embarrassed. "It's our interior designer's fault."

"Huh?"

"Well," the angel was definitely sheepish about something. "Remember when I said that you had forever?"

Duo nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"The interior decorator also thought he had forever. He has been revising his designs since the beginning of time. We couldn't just have Heaven look like air, you know. So we slapped on some white paint and hope that the incompetent idiot would get things done quickly."

Duo swallowed convulsively, glad that he was dead and therefore needed no water. He hadn't had a bite to eat and a sip to drink since he arrived here. Besides, waiting in line didn't allow for that and his PA didn't seem to think it necessary to bring any food or water. But this cleared something up. He wondered why Heaven was always pictured as white. It was because of an incompetent interior designer. "So... why… why can't you get another… interior designer?"

"He won the tender."

"Aaah."

"Thank you for waiting, you are important to us. Number 10, 862, counter 2."

Duo was about to scream.

XXxxXX

Duo was ready to tear his hair out and if he wasn't so proud of his long rope of hair, he probably would have. He was feeling panic settling into his bones now. He needed to see Heero and he needed to see him two weeks ago. Knowing his partner, Heero might have found a way to join him in the afterlife by now. And he didn't want to be a cliché like in the movie where that guy had to go through Hell to find his wife. He would do that for Heero but he would also be severely pissed and in a kick ass mood. He would kick the Japanese's ass all the way back to Earth.

"What is taking so long?" He groaned.

Solo was jerked awake from sleep. Angels slept a lot didn't they? "Wha?" The sleep mussed angel sat up, rubbing his eyes in irritation.

"Why is this taking so long?" Duo waved his hand vaguely to indicate the whole waiting process.

"Oh, well, there is only one counter open. Budget cuts. There are more atheists in the world today."

"Aaah."

"Thank you for waiting, you are important to us. Number 15, 004, counter 2."

XXxxXX

"Hey, Solo?" Duo called out.

"Hmm?" Solo murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Is it true that every time you masturbate, a kitten dies?"

The silence between them grew and lengthened.

"Do you see any kittens here?" Solo asked finally.

"No."

"Then?"

"Aah."

"Thank you for waiting, you are important to us. Number 20, 150, counter 2."

XXxxXX

Duo resisted the urge to thank God when his number was called, because, technically, God was the one who got him into this mess in the first place. He heaved a huge sigh of relief as he shook Solo from sleep again. Now he knew why his big brother had such a wonderful complexion, it has to do with all that sleeping on the job he does.

Typical.

He bounced to his feet, suddenly excited and filled with energy. His day of meeting Heero again was drawing ever closer.

"Come _on_, Solo," Duo whined like a child, pulling his friend along. They approached the long table as his number was repeated once again. "I'm here," he announced a little too loudly.

Sitting behind counter 2 was an extremely harassed middle aged man with a bald pate and combed over hair. From where Duo was, it looked like a spider climbed onto the man's head and died there. Then someone rolled a steamroller over the poor man's head. The man probably had small beady eyes but because of the thick heavy glasses the man wore, it acted like a magnifying glass.

"Hello," he droned. "Welcome to Heaven. I am Gay…"

Duo immediately brightened. So God doesn't hate homosexuals after all! "Really?" He chirped excitedly. "So am I! I never thought you would just come out and admit it like…" He trailed off as the man glared at him.

"…lord…" the man behind the counter jabbed at his name tag. It read 'Gaylord'.

To his right, Solo dissolved into giggles and was met by a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Solo," the man greeted sourly.

"Gay…" Solo paused for the longest time. "…lord."

Gaylord rolled his eyes as if to say that this is a really old joke and started looking at the files in front of him. "Died in Westpoint Medical Centre, six months ago from a heart failure." He read mechanically from his papers.

"_Six months?_ I have been waiting in line for _six months_!" Duo yelled, ignoring about the heart failure at the moment. He couldn't understand that since his heart was as healthy as a horse's.

Gaylord shot another piercing look at Duo and rummaged his rather cluttered table for a piece of paper and read from it. "I am sorry that our services are not to your standards. We value your views immensely. So please fill up this complaint form," he shoved a piece of paper at Duo. "And allow us to investigate the nature of your complaint." He threw the paper over his shoulder and pointed to a spot behind Duo's shoulder. "Suggestion boxes are over there. I am sure God would love to hear how you dislike his service oriented environment he worked so hard to build."

Duo gulped and tucked the paper into his back pocket.

"Okay, Mr Adrian West," Gaylord, which was the most misnamed person ever alive, since Duo doubted gay was ever in his vocabulary, took out a stamp that said 'admitted'.

Then it hit Duo. "Whoa… wait a minute… My name is Duo Maxwell. Who is Adrian West?"

Solo's jaw dropped and all signs of humour drained from him. "Wait, isn't your name Adrian?"

Duo shook his head vehemently. "No! It is Duo." He stressed, trying to banish the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was very wrong here and the pallid colour Solo and Gaylord turned only affirmed that feeling. "Solo, you don't even know my name?"

"Excuse me," Solo burst out. "I knew you only as my little brother. You didn't really have a name back then!"

Gaylord was hunched over his table, typing furiously at his computer. Yes, Heaven was not left out in the race for technological supremacy. "The courier boys were supposed to pick up a Mr Adrian West suffering from a heart disease at Westpoint."

Solo paled. "He died in an accident."

Duo's mind's whirled as he saw Gaylord reaching for his phone, punching in numbers furiously. He wasn't meant to die, he wasn't meant to leave Heero alone. Heaven screwed up the delivery… "How can you be so incompetent?" He yelled, making a lunge for Gaylord. He was dimly aware of Solo reaching for him, holding him still.

"You picked up the wrong package," Gaylord yelled into the phone.

"It was signed and acknowledged. We are not accepting returns or taking responsibility," came a rather loud and rude answer from over the phone.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven.** Not a death fic… ish.** Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.

Notes: This was entered into the Hatsukoi fic contest and betaed by the extremely talented Keiran-sama!

**Chapter 2: Please allow 4 to 6 weeks for processing**

Things had been rather hard for Heero without Duo these past six months. The rest of the former Gundam pilots could see it. The Japanese man hadn't spoken about the accident, or about Duo's funeral since that day. It was slowly killing him from the inside out; the guilt that was Heero's constant companion only speeding up the process.

His friends watched the life in him slowly fade and his spirit wane, as he lived day by day as if in a daze. There was nothing that Heero cared for anymore, except perhaps for his work. But these days, he had developed an overzealousness for chasing drunk drivers. He took personal interest in them and in the cases of hit and runs, he had a complaint lodged against him for breaking the kneecaps of the irresponsible driver.

"Do you think we should get him to speak to someone?" Trowa asked worriedly, staring at Heero sitting by himself on the couch and methodically shovelling food into his mouth. Despite the effort, the three of them made in keeping Heero well fed and cared for, the Japanese man was losing weight. There was an increased pallor to his skin and a despondency hovering around him like a shroud.

Most of the time, it was as if Heero wasn't really there. He stopped communicating with them and it was even worse then when they first met when they were fifteen. Heero then didn't have much communication skills, but the Heero now, didn't want to speak with anyone.

The only things that told the others that Heero was still somewhere inside, were the daily visits to Duo's grave. In the beginning, Heero went to sit by Duo's grave the entire day. He still didn't say anything, merely stroking the gravestone lovingly, as if the braided American man was under his caressing fingers.

"He would just run away," Wu Fei predicted, losing appetite and pushing his plate away.

"He is trying to kill himself," Quatre said, stabbing a piece of vegetable with his fork.

The other two paled at that pronouncement. "You felt something?" Trowa jumped on the words of his boyfriend.

Quatre shook his head sadly. "Can't you see? He is deliberately neglecting himself. Perhaps it is unconscious, but whatever the case, he is slowly killing himself."

"Why won't he talk to us?"

They looked at each other silently, not sure how to answer that question.

The object of their worry sat on the couch, with a plate of food on his lap. He wasn't sure what he was eating but he really didn't care. Spoon after spoon went into his mouth and he chewed mechanically.

Chew.

Swallow.

Spoon.

Chew.

Swallow.

Despite what the others feared and suspected, he wasn't cutting or deliberately hurting himself in anyway. But he just didn't see the point of trying to carry on with life as he knew it. After all, the reason for him wanting a life with laughter, joy and picking long hair from the plumbing was gone. And he was the cause of it.

Why did he have to drink? He couldn't hold his alcohol any better than Duo could. But that night they were having so much fun. It was only half a glass, while Duo had downed one and a half, claiming that someone in their relationship should be a 'man' and start learning not to teeter after one measly glass. Then he passed out in Heero's arms. Heero remembered how hard he had laughed, him being a little tipsy himself and since he was the sober one of the two, he had driven them home.

Why couldn't he have called a cab?

He remembered the screeching of tires as the other driver, who was completely inebriated slammed into the passenger side of their car.

Duo's side.

Heero shook himself from painful memories. Even though the drunk driver was at fault, he was to blame as well. In fact, he was more to blame. He should have been more careful, he should have not even gotten behind the wheel of the car.

He killed Duo.

It was his fault. Then, without even thinking, he gave Duo's heart away. Why did he do that?

He hated himself, he didn't deserve to be alive, but how could he kill himself? He promised Duo a long time ago never to hurt himself in any way. Duo would never forgive him, even in death if that happened. So he would live, he would live and he would make sure all the drunk drivers pay.

Bastards.

XXxxXX

Adrian West was glad to be alive. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Gone was the pale, gaunt complexion and he actually looked human again.

Despite the long scar down his chest, he was healthy again. The doctors were surprised he made such a quick recovery. He couldn't believe the person in the mirror was him. All his life, perhaps it was because of his illness, but he wasn't what anyone would call a good looking man. Recently however, there was a new spring in his step, a healthy glow to his skin and a lustre to his hair.

He rested his palm on his chest, feeling the soft beating of his heart. He was really grateful for the person who donated his heart to him. He had been debating with himself for a long time, but he was sure now; he really wanted to thank the dead man's lover.

He had felt a little sick to find out that the heart that was currently beating in his chest belonged to a homosexual man. All his life, he had had something of a prejudice to those kinds of people. Perhaps it was irony that it was one of 'those kinds' of people that saved his life. Still, it was just to shake the man's hand, that's all.

Whoa, what was this? He leaned in closer to the mirror. Was there just the tiniest hint of violet in his eyes?

XXxxXX

They were ignoring him. Duo couldn't believe it, those idiots actually were ignoring him!

Him, the victim.

He was now shunted to the side of the long table filled with files, papers and other things. He stood there fuming while Solo, Gaylord and the manager from the courier company argued. They were still trying to decide who was to be blamed in this mess.

The administrative department claimed nothing. They didn't know who was going to register until the point of registration.

The couriers blamed Solo. He after all acknowledged receipt. How were they supposed to know if it was the right delivery? They only followed the delivery list.

The PAs claimed ignorance. They didn't know who they were going to be assigned to until the soul reached their office here on Heaven.

And the cycle of finger pointing continued until one brilliant fool suggested that if Duo wasn't in an accident, this would have happened. So, Duo was to blame.

At this point, all three parties turned to Duo and nodded sagely. Yes, it wasn't their fault in the least; it was Duo's fault.

Never before had Duo wished for his Gundam, his darling Deathscythe. He would squish these CYA idiots as flat as a pancake.

"How is it _my _fault?" Duo growled.

The next ten minutes was spent in explaining to Duo how he should have not been so inconsiderate to get into an accident so close to the hospital. He also should have fought harder to live; the fact that the couriers could extract life in spite of that was forgotten. He also should have called himself Adrian West instead of some silly nonsensical name like Duo Maxwell. He should have also nodded sagely when Gaylord called him Adrian West. Who was going to help the already overworked and stressed Gaylord to file the extra paperwork? Not Duo. No, he would be settling down in his new cushy quarters with his PA holding his hand. Gaylord would be the one slaving over the mound of documentation when he so desperately needed a vacation and some time for himself so he could rest, relax and perhaps clip his toe nails.

Silence descended as Gaylord finished his rant. All eyes were trained on the pair of loafers under the table and they all imagined messily kept feet. It was something that should _not_ be thought of as they all shuddered.

"God should have let the Human Resources department implement the grooming allowance for the backroom staff," Solo muttered to the courier who nodded in complete agreement.

"He said something about people in His service being beautiful already," the courier shrugged.

"Well, He doesn't need to work with them on a daily basis," Solo said, wrinkling his nose at Gaylord's scruffy appearance, apparently oblivious to the growing annoyance of the clerk.

"Hey!" Duo yelled, peeved that they had forgotten him once again. "What are you going to do about me?"

"Since it is technically your fault, there is nothing we can do. You are in Heaven, enjoy," Gaylord dismissed Duo, preparing the lease contracts, a 'How to be useful in Heaven' book written by Archangel Michael, and orientation pack.

It was then Duo lost it.

He was dead because of them. He was missing Heero because of them. He was stuck in this place of perpetual whiteness, red tape and weird corporate terms because of them.

He lunged across the table to try strangling the clerk. He couldn't attack Solo, the courier was a little far but Gaylord was _just right_.

"What is going on here?" A loud voice echoed through the large hall, shaking its foundations to the core.

"Oh great, another quake, when will these Archangels learn that the admin office can't survive too many of these flagrant shows of power?" Solo muttered, keeping his arms around his still struggling little brother. He remembered this of Duo. When Duo was angry, he was really angry and nothing could stop him. Except, perhaps, a testosterone packed Archangel.

Duo stilled, covering his ears with his hands.

Yes, Solo smothered a laugh. The voice of an Archangel was indeed very piercing. Noisy and pretentious would be a better term but who was Solo to say anything about God's personal army?

Duo stared at the pair that had walked up behind them. Behind the two, the other people waiting for their turn looked absolutely bored. Perhaps this wasn't a very unusual scene? Okay, so Archangels look really scary. Not in the 'I'm in awe over you because you are so fantastic' kind of way. But more like the way a person in a bar would feel for a bouncer in a bar after he harassed a woman. These two dudes were _large_ and tall. There were rippling muscles everywhere and they did looked like they were overloaded on steroids. They looked like they had been in bar brawls all their eternal lives; one of them had a broken nose and the other had a faint scar along one cheek.

"Excuse me, Sir Archangels," Gaylord stood up rather quickly. "We have a misplaced soul, that's all."

"Mi… misplaced? I died before my time!" Duo protested, shooting a glare at Gaylord, who looked like he was trying desperately to cover up everyone's mistake. In the presence of the Archangels, he couldn't very well blame Duo for dying in an inopportune time and place.

Sir Archangel #1, the one with the crooked nose frowned in concentration. "Hmm…this is serious. Have you sent out a mail to inform the other departments of this? The babysit… the Guardians should know that soul is still at large and need tending. You need CC a copy to Archangel Michael."

"But… but…" Gaylord sputtered, giving Duo an evil glare. He knew now that he was in trouble, they all were.

"And how would that help me?" Duo spoke up. "I am still dead, I still have loved ones who grieved for me. I want out!"

"You want out of Heaven?" Sir Archangel #2 gasped and instantly, the clamour of the administrative building fell to a hush.

Duo looked at all the faces, seeing scandalised looks. He realised too late he has said something wrong. "No, I meant I want to live out my natural lifespan."

The Archangels' expression cleared. "Aaah," Sir Archangel #2 relaxed into a smile. "Hmm," he turned, looking through an attaché case that Duo swore wasn't there a second ago. He drew out a thick book that said 'Crisis Operation Manual Made Easy'. He flipped to the content page and starting scanning. "Aah, got it." He turned to the page that read 'When Idiots at the Frontline Screw Up'.

Duo could see the tight expression on each of the 'frontline idiot's' faces. They were not happy.

Sir Archangel #2 smiled, looking up. "In cases like these, you need to fill up Form 34B (iii)," he pulled out a thick sheaf of papers and passed it to Duo, who took it in a dazed manner. "Attach a copy of your entry document into Heaven and a certified true copy of the consignment note signed by your PA. Please allow 6-8 weeks for processing."

"What takes 6-8 weeks for processing?" Duo asked, staring at the burden in his arms with distaste.

"This is a complaint form," Sir Archangel #1 piped in. "We will need 6-8 weeks to investigate the nature of the complaint. After which, if the mistake is truly ours and valid, you would be required to fill another form that would enable you to be reinstated to your body."

"My body? But I am already worm food, it has been six months!"

Sir Archangel #1 smiled, which was a horrifying thing because it came out as a cross between a pained grimace and a feral snarl. "Oh don't worry about that because…" The two Archangels looked at each other and intoned in unison. "God is great."

"Ain't that the greatest tagline?" Sir Archangel #2 smiled at Sir Archangel #1.

Sir Archangel #1 nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, it is even better than our mission statement. So… anyway," he directed a look at Duo. "Anymore questions?"

Duo shook his head mutely.

"If that is the case," Sir Archangel #2 began. "Thank you for picking Heaven as your choice of eternity. We aim to serve you better. As a token of our appreciation for using our services," his hand dipped into his bag and pulled out a small fluffy pair of wings.

"Hey, time to go," Sir Archangel #1 told his partner as a soft beep came from somewhere on the Archangel. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a sleek PDA. He removed the stencil from the side and proceeded to press on the screen. "We are already late for the Archangel Action Committee Meeting."

"Wings?" Duo asked Solo after he found his voice again. He stared at the bare backs of the two retreating Archangels. "They don't have wings and neither do you." He played with the small feathery things that had the word 'Heaven' written in what look like Monotype Corsiva font with a halo surrounding it.

Solo shrugged. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "It's a cliché that angels have wings. God thought it would be a really cute as corporate gifts. It took Him ages to decide on a corporate logo to go with it."

"No wings?"

"Hey, you are able to fly mechas weighing tonnes in space so why can't angels fly without wings?"

"Aah." Duo seemed to be 'aahing' a lot as well.

XXxxXX

Adrian was waiting outside Preventor's headquarters. It has become routine to hang around there for the last few weeks. He didn't know who to ask about the Preventor that gave him his new heart. He also didn't know _how_.

So, everyday, after classes and work, he would wander around the Preventor's building, agonising over what to do. A strong shoulder barrelled into him.

"Sorry," a low voice muttered. A figure in a Preventor's uniform walked away, not even turning. From the back, Adrian would see the agent had messy chocolate brown hair and he had just a glimpse of pure blue eyes. He looked Asian, though not really.

Adrian was about to say something rude and downright mean, about the lack of courtesy, when abruptly his heart squeezed painfully. With a gasp, he brought his hand to his chest, as he fell to his knees. It was a pain he had never felt before in all his days of illness and convalescence. It felt like his heart was breaking. Then, all of a sudden, his heart sped up, thudding in his chest to overshadow the previous pain he felt.

The fresh smell of cologne filled his sense and he found himself groping after what seemed to be a long forgotten memory.

"Hey…" Someone was calling him. "Hey, are you alright?" Strong hands gripped his arms as the pain slowly eased and the fierce beating in his chest subsided.

Adrian took a deep breath and stared up into deep blue eyes. They were filled with so much pain, regret and guilt that it made his heart ache – again. What happened to make this man hurt so much?

"Are you alright?" The slightly Asian looking man repeated.

Adrian nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm alright. Sorry about that… erm…"

"Agent Yuy, Agent Heero Yuy."

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 3: Leave forms are a pain

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. **Not a death fic… ish**. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.

**Notes**: This was entered into the Hatsukoi fic contest and betaed by the extremely talented Keiran-sama

Chapter 3: Leave forms are a pain 

Duo was still sulking, after being rudely dismissed by two archangels rushing for an action committee, one harassed clerk, that had nearly ripped out the scant hair that he had, one irate courier person, who was still insisting that it was Duo's fault for allowing himself to be carried off, and one very pissed PA.

This was the same PA that had to share him home with Duo for the foreseeable future. Gaylord had muttered about more paperwork and a non standard report that he would now have to write before telling the archangel department how he screwed up. He already hadn't had a life, now, with additional work, he won't even have an afterlife. So, no processing for Duo until the report was done, which meant Solo would have to bunk with his little brother until further notice.

Duo was pouting so much that he didn't really take notice of his surroundings until he was comfortably, though albeit grudgingly ensconced in Solo's domicile. It was white, no surprise there, but everything else was decorated rather tastefully. It was apparent to Duo that angels didn't have possessions, except for the usual laptop, PDA and cell phone, needed to contact other angels. The dead American shook his head at that. The electronic world overlapping into the afterlife. He had jokingly wondered if God answered their prayers using the mail, very much like in that movie Bruce Almighty.

Solo had quirked a brow at him and said, "Didn't you know that movies are based on reality?"

"You sleep here," Solo pointed to the couch, which was also white. He threw the thick stack of forms he needed to help his charge fill on a marble table and stalked rather irritably into what Duo assumed to be a kitchen.

Angels cooked and ate? Did he just wait in line for almost a year and didn't even feel hungry? His stomach, as if reminding him of his lack of sustenance, chose this exact moment to growl ferociously.

Solo appeared from the kitchen as if by magic… and God sent, totting a steaming bowl of something that filled the room with a delicious scent. The smell only meant one thing to Duo – dinner was served.

"You ruin my career and I feed you," Solo grumped. "Where is the justice in that?" He glared at Duo happily tucking in the food.

Duo stopped in mid forkful and looked up at Solo, his temper overflowing as well. "Well, excuse me, I didn't ask to be harvest like grain when it wasn't my time!" He slammed the fork on the table with a loud bang. "If those idiots over at the Courier Department had followed the pick up list properly, this whole utter crap wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Oh crap, Duo thought, horrified, he was beginning to speak like them. This demented terms sprouting from his mouth was making him wish he had never woken up that day in the transition room. "Wait…" He started realising something. "Those courier guys…"

"Yeah?" Solo snapped, annoyed that he was being questioned by a soul only a few months old.

"They take the souls of the dying right?"

A nod.

"So, they can also be called the Death Department right?" Duo started paling.

Another nod, slower this time and with dawning comprehension. "Which means every courier is also considered Shinigami," Solo finished before collapsing from mirth.

Duo groaned, his head bent. He couldn't believe how his title had been sullied, or at the very least, how his vision of the angels of Death been tainted. Shinigami were a bunch of overweight, under qualified men, who apparently couldn't read, couldn't follow instructions and couldn't so anything remotely correct to save their lives.

He was hating Heaven more and more.

XXxxXX

They had spent the next two days filling up forms. Form 34B (iii) was as thick as a book and confusing as hell. After making sure everything was in place, Solo took his charge to the Archangel Department. This was the first time Duo had actually seen Heaven in all its wonders. Flowers and trees literally sprouted everywhere. It looked more like a garden than a bureaucratic governmental office it actually was. All manner of greenery grew with amazing ease, and some of it Duo knew was already extinct back on earth. Animals, small and large, ran free through the stoned path and into the forests beyond and were as tame as house cats. It was truly an amazing place. The buildings however, left much to be desired. Each one reminded Duo of the pre-colony photos of a government complex. They were ostentatious, dull and a real waste of space.

Only, the Archangel Department was even worse. Since everything was white, and the building purposely unadorned to be ready for whenever their interior designer decides to finish his plans, the Archangels had a better method of 'decoration'. From that distance, Duo could see two huge wings arching out from the back of the building while a glowing gold halo hovered over the top of the roof.

"What the…" Duo trailed off, speechless. There were horrible decorations and then there was the Archangel Department.

Solo shook his head at the monstrosity before him. "Yes, I know. I said the same thing the first time I saw it." He prodded his dumbstruck little brother through the doors.

Duo gasped. He had been expecting the same long wait he had at the administration department but to his utter shock, Solo and him were the only ones there. Apparently, being 'harvested' by mistake was an almost one time of a thing. But it was obvious that God's choices of Archangels were not. He felt like he had stepped into a biker bar. Everyone there had at least one tattoo, two different scars on their bodies and looked to be at least 6 feet in height. It was either a biker bar, or a Mr Universe pageant. Duo was surprised that he hasn't passed out from the clouds of testosterone these angels were spewing out each time they breathed. And all of them in white leather. That has to be the most frightening thing about them, to Duo anyway.

Solo appeared with ease at the bunch of Archangels sitting behind the counter and he went to get a queue number.

Number 1.

Instantly, the bright LCD screen overhead flashed.

"Now serving number 1 at counter 1. Thank you for you patience," the same mechanical voice that had been torturing Duo's ears for the past 6 months resounded.

"That was fast…" Duo muttered.

"That's after three years of restructuring and reorganising. You should have seen it before," Solo hissed softly under his breath. "Hi," Solo greeted a smiling girl sitting at the counter, next to a large sign that read 'Customer Care Consultant'.

"Hello, welcome to the Archangel Department. We care for your afterlife. My name is Debbie, how may I help you?" Debbie tilted her head slightly to the side, smiling brightly.

"We came to file a complaint form," Solo passed the small mountain of papers to Debbie.

The girl quickly scanned through the form, ticking off items from the checklist at the front. She looked at Duo in commiseration. "Ooh, Mr Maxwell, I am so sorry. We do not usually make such mistakes. I ensure that we will investigate this properly and I am sure you would be back amongst the living in no time. But then…" She giggled inanely. "…who wants to leave Heaven?"

Duo resisted the urge to scream 'ME! Because it is not my frigging time yet, you doofus!' and merely smiled weakly.

Debbie keyed the case into her computer and waited for a printout. She passed it Solo. "This is your acknowledgement form and your reference number," she pointed each detail to Solo. "Please allow us 4-6 weeks for processing and another two weeks after that for investigation. We will release the results of the investigation within ten working days after that. Thank you for visiting the Archangels."

"That's it?" Duo asked.

Debbie bobbed her head enthusiastically. "Yes, Mr Maxwell, that's it."

Feeling really out of his element, for the… millionth time in a row, Duo turned to leave the building. Before they reached the exit, they heard a minor scuffle from behind. Turning, they saw all the Archangels descending on a rather resigned Debbie who was trying to fend them off the complaint form.

"What was that about?" Duo asked, shocked at the sight of grappling pounds of muscle over his papers. He worry that they would be tore to shreds and he would have to fill those forms all over again.

"That's part of the restructuring. God decided that Heaven was a little too rigid and unfriendly so, He decided to change it into a service based environment," Solo explained. "Before it happened, the Archangel department was one of the worst off. They were disorganised and constantly blowing their budget. And they weren't doing anything, hence the increase of atheist amongst the people in the world today. They weren't even taking care of Heaven anymore. So God decided a Heaven restructuring programme, which included the reorganising of each department in phases and a beautification programme."

Duo was starting to lose his shock at hearing things like this. In fact, he was beginning to expect it. Why wouldn't Heaven, a few million, billion, perhaps trillion year old institution be affected with bad management and internal problems? Completely logical.

"We got this nice military man with a penchant for roses called Treize Khusrenada to whip the entire Archangel into…"

"WHO?" Duo yelled.

"Yeah, Mr Ozzie himself," Solo grinned. "With his organisation and leadership skills, he managed to completely change Heaven, give it a new purpose and a new image and everything."

"Then why is the admin department in such dire straits?"

"He was on loan. Hell wanted him back. The devil said something about wanting to take over Heaven since all the gundam pilots weren't dead at the time."

"Aah."

XXxxXX

"Why did the Archangels fight over my complaint form anyway?" Duo asked long after they were out of the building with horrible wings and Solo showing him around Heaven.

"For Salvation points," Solo answered distractedly, sniffing appreciatively at a red rose. It seemed to Duo the only colour in this place were the plants.

What the hell were Salvation points?

Solo, seeing the blurred expression on Duo's face, explained further. "In the past, the angels weren't paid. Due to lack of motivation amongst the ranks, God came up with a new reward package. Right now, each angel gets commission for every case handled. Me included. Since money isn't of any value here, God came up with Salvation points. It is a system where for each soul you save, each problem you solve, each job you perform in God's service, you get these points as commission."

"What do you do with it?"

Solo shrugged. "Many things. We can exchange things with it. Something like money. I am saving up for a nice sunrise over the sea. It costs a bomb but sunrises are the best." He was grinning like a child, thinking excitedly about his own personal sunrise.

Duo shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a whooper of a headache coming. Just when he thought nothing could surprise him anymore. "And what's with all these stupid flowers sprouting out of nowhere mrrf." He was shocked when a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shh…" Solo looked furtively around. "Important rule in Heaven, never step on any of the plants. Always walk on the path."

"Why?"

"God's our gardener. In His words, nothing beautifies a place up more than trees and flowers. But for me it is a 21 inch plasma TV and a foosball table any day."

"God's your… gardener…"

"Come," Solo pulled Duo along. "I have something to show you."

Duo suddenly remembered something. "Wait," he pulled back. "I want to see Heero. You said I could go see Heero. And I want to know how I died."

Solo looked a little indecisive, his eyes darting about. "You aren't registered here in Heaven, I am not sure if you can request for a leave of absence," he trailed seeing the pain and betrayal written in Duo's expressive eyes. It sent a stab of pain through his heart. Whoa, his little brother was sure useful with guilt trips. Perhaps he would do good taking care of the Jewish mothers, teaching them the proper use of guilt. Hmm, that would be a good job for him…

Duo's eyes shimmered with unshed tears and pain. He couldn't believe he didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Heero. It just wasn't fair. Solo had promised to help with the leave form. So why was he going back on his words?

Solo caved, falling prey to those eyes. Yes, Duo would have a job waiting for him at the 'Persuade With Guilt' class as a lecturer at the Divine Higher Learning Centre, since he had protested rather loudly at being a courier… ahem, he meant God of Death. He snaked an arm around Duo's slumped shoulders. "Alright baby brother. How about this? We go over to Life Department and meet the Records Officer there, okay?"

Duo nodded tearily, inwardly suppressing a crow of success.

XXxxXX

At least the Life Department had no gaudy designs. It looked like every other building there on Heaven, basically boring. Duo looked at the building rather apprehensively. This was the place where all documents about him; his life, his death, his deeds and anything in between; was kept. It was a place where evidence for his judgement was drawn from. It was a scary thought. He wondered about the lives he took and perhaps they had made some serious mistake about sending him to Heaven. After all, he was here by mistake. He could have had a quaint little suite waiting for him in Hell, right next to Mr Treize Prissy-Ass-Rose-Loving Khusrenada. Now that would be Hell all in itself.

Then another thought hit him. They thought he was Adrian West, so it meant he would have to look into Adrian West's files? It was all so confusing.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Solo asked, neatly avoiding a sprouting lily.

"I'm not Adrian West."

Solo nodded. "Yup, and that's what caused this whole problem to begin with."

Duo sighed in frustration. Solo sure wasn't perceptive. "How can I access my Living File if I am not Adrian? He's the one that is supposed to be dead, not me."

Solo waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh, don't worry about that, the grapevine in Heaven works even faster than anywhere else. Probably by now," he scowled, as if realising something. "Everyone would know that the admin and the PA departments have screwed up. There goes my promotion!"

The braided American suppressed the desire to roll his eyes at Solo's dramatics. He was dead and his old friend was worried about promotions. He also suppressed the desire to tear off Solo's head with his bare hands.

The inside of the Life Department was rather well organised. Instead of the stacks and stacks of papers Duo expected, there were next rows of tables and at least four computer terminals in each row. Far behind, there was a small counter with two girls who wore similar expression of awe and stunned shock.

"Hi," Solo greeted the two with a charming smile, causing the two of them to be reduced to giggles.

The girls were looking rather surreptitiously at Duo, before whispering to each other behind their hands. One of them, a dark haired girl with 'Tsu' printed on the nametag smiled back perkily at Duo. "Hi." She elbowed her companion, a blonde one with glasses. 'Keiran', as her nametag read sported a braid exactly like Duo's, only shorter.

What shocked Duo the most were the smaller, but still very impressive, tags pinned to their lapels. They read:

_01x02 Fangirls Society_

What the…

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 4: What the hell is a fangirl?

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. **Not a death fic… ish**. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.

**Notes**: This was entered into the Hatsukoi fic contest and betaed by the extremely talented Keiran-sama

**Chapter 4: What the Hell is a fangirl?**

"We are here so this nice man can view his Living File," Solo explained to the dark haired Tsu.

"Oh," Tsu giggled again, shaking almost excitedly.

Keiran nudged Tsu slightly aside. "Well, I have your file right here," she pushed a CD-Rom over the counter, tittering softly. She picked up a barcode scanner and ran it over the black and white lines on the CD's label. "It's been checked out now. Please return it before you leave."

Duo looked at the CD in apprehension. He would find out what did him in, the invincible Shiniga… the invincible Deathscythe pilot. A slight hissing caused his head to snap up to see Tsu hissing softly, and rather viciously at a smug looking Keiran. For a moment there he forgot about those odd pins on their lapels. Violet eyes dropped to them again. He raised his hand hesitantly. "Erm… what's a fangirl?"

There were twin gasps from the girls in front of him, as they slapped their hands over their lapel pins and quickly disappeared into the back.

Duo stared after them, his jaw slightly unhinged. "What's 01x02?"

Solo slung his arm around Duo. "What's yours and Heero's code?"

"Oh… OH!" Duo's eyes opened impossibly wide. "What's the 'x' for?"

Solo grinned evilly. "Imagine your limbs…" He got a punch for his efforts.

XXxxXX

Somewhere in the backroom, Tsu and Keiran were giggling as they stored in their memories forever their meeting with Duo Maxwell. New plots were made based on that one meeting alone and new ways to torture him and his partner, Heero were slowly formulated.

If only the president of the 01x02 Fangirls Society knew about this. She would be so jealous!

The two put their heads together and grinned evilly as they started to write the next chapter of Duo and Heero which involved, them, a bed, some chocolate sauce and a really sexy bondage outfit. How they got into Heaven with that kind of mind, no one knows. But they had a lousy courier service to thank.

Rushing to their laptops, each whipped out a disk and inserted it into the DC-Rom drive. As the programme run, a deep silence full of horror filled the backroom.

"We gave them the wrong disk!" Tsu cried in dismay as they both sprinted for the door.

XXxxXX

"I didn't know you like cutting?" Solo smirked as he trained his eyes on the LCD screen. Duo had chickened out halfway and asked him to read it to him.

"Sure I do. Heero is the cook and I am his assistant. So I cut a lot of vegetables for him and other crap," Duo answered, unsure of where Solo was going with this. Couldn't he just get to the main story?

The angel smothered a laugh. "I meant your wrist."

Duo leapt for the screen and glued his eyes to it. There was a moment of silence before he burst out, "What in all that is holy is _fan fiction_?"

Solo explode into laughter.

"… I so do _not_ cut myself!"

"… I so do _not_ have an eating disorder. Heero Yuy can kiss my ass if he doesn't like my body…"

"… Oh please, I just don't go out there and let myself be raped!"

"… Hello, go find a psychiatrist, not sit at home and listen to goth music!"

"… Heero loves me so he ignores me? What?"

"… I get hurt _again_?"

"… Why am I always a prostitute? Do I freaking look like a prostitute?"

"… I can pilot a Gundam, I can kill Ozzies in hand to hand combat and I can't even ward off a rapist?"

"… I have a sister that is smarter than me and can fly Gundams around me any day _and_ falls in love with Wu Fei? Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffft…"

"… I. Do. Not. Do_. Weepy_."

"… argh! I don't need to sell myself, I can go steal something!"

"… fey? What the hell is fey? How does one look _fey_? Why do I feel like I'm being described as a species of rat or something…"

"… Am _not_ delicate looking and am same height with freaking Heero 'Perfect Soldier' Yuy."

"… I'm not always bottom damn it!"

"… Making love with my hair around me? Are they crazy? Don't they know how much long hair tangles and how long it takes for me to comb it out and all…"

"… Shinigami doesn't need saving! What the hell is this? Why do Heero and the others need to save me all the time? It's not like I don't know how to use a gun or pick a lock or…"

"… Wu Fei? Threesome…?"

"… Poor, poor Relena."

"… Who the hell is hyper?"

"… I don't know how to speak Japanese for crying out loud!"

"… Soda? Eww, bad for your teeth. Give me a nice glass of juice any day."

"… what! I'm _pregnant_?"

XXxxXX

Tsu rushed over, holding another CD-Rom in hand. She appeared breathless and had a really odd look on her face. Solo could closely describe it as a cross between utter horror and pure embarrassment. The poor clerk peeked at Duo's computer, trying to get a look at what the braided man was reading and if it was possibly, she looked doubly embarrassed. Reaching over, she pressed some keys on the keyboard, closing the file Duo was reading.

"Hey!" Duo looked up, protesting. He had been reading about a rather interesting way of using vanilla, cookies and a banana that somehow involved Heero when the document was wiped from his computer screen.

Tsu pulled the CD from its drive and pocketed it while thrusting the other one to Duo. "Wrong disk," she explained curtly and fled into the back room, from where Keiran was peeking.

Duo stared down at the disk in his hand, feeling a sense of loss and mounting apprehension. "That wasn't it?" He asked Solo.

"Ten different euphemisms for penis and erection is sure not the story of how you died, Duo," Solo smothered a laugh. Noting Duo's reluctance at reading the file, he plucked it out of his 'little brother's' fingers and slotted it into the disk drive.

The American kept silent as he heard the soft whirr of the disk being read. The computer screen blanked out as the Windows Media Player booted up. "Even in Heaven Bill Gates has a monopoly?" He was elbowed silent.

His last few moments started showing on the computer screen.

Duo remained silent even as the last few minutes of the disc faded away. He stared at the empty screen, swallowing a growing lump in his throat. He could still see Heero holding him, crying over him, begging him not to leave him. He could see the guilt in Heero's blue eyes. It wasn't his lover's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but that of the drunk driver's. But knowing his lover, Heero wouldn't forgive himself from stepping behind the wheel.

Solo bit his lip, staring down at a quiet Duo. He knew what Duo was feeling right now and there wasn't any way for him to make Duo feel any better. But he tried anyway. "So… never expected to see your last moments in AVI, huh?" A venomous glare from Duo shut him up rather quickly.

Duo wondered why he didn't feel that familiar clenching in his heart when he saw his partner in pain. Was it that in death, their love had dampened? That wasn't possible in the least. No, he had to make sure. He stood up abruptly, overturning his chair. "I need to see Heero now."

"Bu… but Duo, you can't leave Heaven as yet," Solo protested, concerned. He recognised the look on Duo's face. It was always right after being told he couldn't do something, and right before he went ahead and did it anyway. It was one of the most fearsome expression Solo knew about. "You haven't been processed yet and…"

"I. Don't. Care!" Duo yelled, clenching his fists. "You saw how Heero looked. That expression on his face. He thinks it is his fault!" He jabbed his finger at the now blank computer screen to emphasise his point.

"Duo."

"I have to tell him!" Duo started pacing, staring into space. "I have to tell him that it isn't his fault that whatever it is, I forgive him." He caught Solo by the lapels, looking pleadingly into his friend's eyes. "Please, Solo. I am afraid that he is going to kill himself. I am…" His voice dropped. "I'm afraid he already has."

Solo looked down at his friend, his heart starting to melt. He knew deep inside he would help Duo no matter what. Perhaps it was penance for him for dying and leaving his brother to fend for himself. Well, the sunrise was going to have to wait. His Salvation Points were going to be used for something a little more practical.

Duo was brought out of the Life Department and its weird Records Officers without further incident of the fangirly type. He was still pondering over the expression on Solo's features all the way there. There was an odd mixture of resignation, disappointment and conviction there.

"Where are you taking me?" Duo asked, allowing himself to be herded along like sheep. Ever since he came to Heaven all those months ago, he had been herded along. This feeling of confusion and helplessness no longer bugged him. He was more numb than resigned.

"To the Chargers."

Chargers…? Alright, perhaps Duo wasn't as numb as he thought he was. What was a charger? In his mind, he pictured his cell phone charger plugged into a socket. He wasn't that far off base actually. He was led into yet another building, but this time there were many rooms to it. Each of them was shut and there was a soft thrumming that vibrated through the floor ever so slightly.

"Where is this place?" Duo asked in a hush tone. There was an overall feeling like being in a tomb of some kind. Either that or a morgue.

"It's where souls are recharged," Solo explained, searching for someone. "And a place where I can bargain for your time off."

"Wait, souls? Recharge?" Duo echoed incredulously. Didn't Father Maxwell explain long and hard about how each soul was new and all that? "I thought souls only lived once?"

Solo nodded, his eyes still searching. "Yup, that they do. But the live expectancy of each soul is different, so each time the casing is spoilt, but the soul is still good, we recharge it within a new casing. The charging takes at least 14 days each time."

"Why do you speak as if we are batteries?" Duo blurted. His images of Heaven were crumbling one by one.

Solo blinked. "Oh, you didn't know? Human souls are the batteries of the World. And you know what they say about used batteries? We need to dispose of them properly. So we come to Heaven, for the good batteries. The bad ones that caused appliances to blow up would be sent to be burned (a.k.a Hell)."

Duo tried hard to stop a snicker. "So Heaven in a recycling centre for used batteries?"

Solo gaped at the term used. It was apparent he has never heard it in such terms before. "Ye…ah," he drawled out. "I am thinking, but yeah." He caught sight of someone and promptly forgot what he and Duo were talking about. "Hey! Steve," he waved excitedly approaching the other man.

Steve looked up from his computer screen and waved Solo over.

Solo motioned for Duo to stay where he was as he was absorbed in a serious conversation with the other man. Duo studied their body language apprehensively. It didn't look good. They both looked tense. He sidled up closer to eavesdrop.

"… about your sunrise you were saving up for?" Steve was asking, his brow crinkled in a frown.

Solo shrugged, looking a little disappointed. "I can always save up for it again."

"Another ten years?"

"Why not? I mean, look at him, he just wants to see his partner and all the red tape is bogging him down."

Duo was stunned. Solo was giving up his Salvation Points for _him_? So he could see Heero?

Steve rubbed his chin contemplatively.

Solo moved even closer, his tone cajoling. "Come on, Steve, I know you can open gateway as easy as that. You can sneak Duo down with another one being sent down. And with my Salvation Points, you can get that nifty little entertainment unit with that plasma TV, able to receive all Celestial Channels and Living Plane Channels as well. Even better than cable."

"We could get in a whole lot of trouble," Steve said, but Duo could he was caving.

Solo grinned mischievously. "Only if we get caught. I'll even," he gulped. "… babysit him if it makes you feel better." He nearly choked on the word babysit.

Steve sighed, the thought of his entertainment unit taking over his logical mind completely. "Alright."

Duo nearly jumped for joy. He was going to see Heero! He was going to find out how Heero was. His joy dimmed then. What if Heero was no longer alive?

"But…" Steve continued. "To cover my ass, there are few conditions." He looked straight at Duo.

Duo nodded so fast his head looked like it was about to fly off.

"One, you are not allowed to tell anyone alive who you are. That means you can't write it down, send people signals or otherwise. And in the event you manage to take over a body, you can't say anything about who you really are."

"What if I need to? Or it just slips out?"

Steve smiled, though it was a very pleasant smile and it caused a slight shiver to run up Duo's spine. "You will find out, sooner or later."

Duo couldn't agree fast enough though he wondered what would happen to him exactly, if it were to slip out that he was the dead Duo Maxwell.

XXxxXX

"Where are we going?" Duo asked Solo. The trip down from Heaven wasn't as much traumatising, as it was confusing. One moment he was somewhere white and peaceful, the next he was smack right in the middle of downtown smog. "I need to find Heero."

He was glad he didn't have any lungs or he would choke from all the smog. He never knew just how polluted the air was in the place he once called home. Perhaps he was growing complacent from all that wholesome Heaven air.

Solo was looking surreptitiously around. "We are looking for your heart."

Duo smiled at the apt description of Heero. He was indeed the American's heart, despite sounding so incredibly sappy that it made Duo want to go retch something up.

"The person who has it now has a flagging soul. His was supposed to come up to us and the spirit in your heart is giving him, what I call 'borrowed time'. So if we followed your… What?" Solo trailed off, staring at Duo's dumbstruck expression.

"My… aren't… weren't… my heart?"

Solo frowned. "You didn't know? After you died, your heart was donated to the actual person that was supposed to be in your place."

"Adrian West," Duo said, weakly.

"Yes, him. I received some preliminary feedback from the Archangels. They had already submitted their first report," Solo flashed a sleek PDA at Duo. "Apparently, Adrian's soul was due for 'proper disposal' but there was some kind of screw up, so it ended up that he got your heart transplanted into him and now is feeding off your soul."

Duo must have looked vaguely sick because Solo hurried to calm him.

"I meant that he is alive because of the spirit in your heart."

"How does that make me feel better?"

"If you were to take over his body, you would be able to live a long and fruitful… mrf," Solo clasped his hands over his mouth in shock. He never meant to say that, or let this piece of information out.

Duo's eyes widened immeasurably. He could take over a body?

Solo shook his head, knowing he had already screwed up. He recognised the scheming look in Duo's eyes. It only meant trouble. "You can't just go around shunting the soul out of its body!" He kept silent on the fact that if the soul was weak enough, it would be a synch. Or if the owner of the body granted him permission. Or if the body was currently uninhabited, which was common in cases of coma patients. But he wasn't going to let Duo go around hospitals hunting for coma patients to inhabit.

Duo was visibly deflated as he sighed. "Let's just go find the person who stole my heart then."

"You were dead, you had no use for it. He didn't steal it," Solo corrected, tapping on his PDA with a relieved sigh. "Aah, there it is." He pressed a button on the device and a small door appeared in midair.

"What is that?" Duo asked, staring at the grey gateway suspiciously.

Solo smirked. "Did you think we took public transport to where we want to go? Or flew with feathery wings? We are angels, not birds." With that he pulled Duo through the gateway.

Tbc…

Hello! Just to inform you that both Circle of Destiny and Heaven May Call are already updated. I am going overseas in a few and am leaving all of you this parting gift. Reflections of the Past will be posted tonight.

See you!


	6. Chapter 5: Heero Yuy, Mother Hen

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. **Not a death fic… ish**. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.

**Notes**: This was entered into the Hatsukoi fic contest and betaed by the extremely talented Keiran-sama

**Chapter 5: Heero Yuy, Mother Hen**

Adrian West was having a rather delightful dream. He couldn't remember what it was but he knew he was very happy. He vaguely recalled a lot of arms and legs tangled up together and bright blue eyes. It was a very familiar dream. He had been experiencing it ever since he left the hospital. It was always the same. He could never see the people involved, nor could he hear anything, but deep down he knew who they were and was happy in their presence. More often than not, he woke up with sticky sheets and felt annoyed with himself.

He hadn't had a wet dream in years. Perhaps it was because of his weakened condition that an erection was out of the question. Maybe this was a signal of good things to come.

He grinned at the thought of settling down with a nice girl and raising a litter of little Adrians. He lost his smile then, however. That dream was fast beginning a distant fantasy, with the introduction of Heero Yuy into his life. When he had approached the man weeks ago, he only wanted to thank him and to offer condolences for his loss but what he didn't expect was a new best friend.

And a best friend he neither wanted nor asked for.

He felt like being in the late 20th century show 'The Cable Guy'.

Well, perhaps best friend was a little mild. Since the day Heero found out that his lover's heart was in his chest cavity, he acquired a new mother.

Adrian glanced at the clock on his left, noting the time. It was early yet. He only needed to get up in an hour or so for work. He was glad that he now managed to get a job at a café down the road. The money wasn't good but it was enough for him to get by. Thank goodness for scholarships. He yawned hugely settling back onto the bed, curling under the warm quilt and shutting the world out.

He was almost drifting out when he suddenly jerked to wakefulness, grabbing his chest. His heart was throbbing almost painfully. It was happening quite often recently. Mostly around Heero Yuy. That was prelude to his entire being suffused in warmth. He shuddered at the implications of that reaction. He could accept Heero being gay, but it didn't mean having his lover's heart in him made him one as well, right?

Right!

It was odd, while he felt no attraction to Heero, his heart always skipped a beat whenever he was around. But when he looked at the Preventors' agent with nothing but his eyes and his mind, he found himself feeling nothing, yet his heart was telling him differently, over and over again.

But this time it was different, the feeling was different.

He felt a tingle all the way through his chest. He didn't really know what it meant but he was getting really sick of the way his heart reacted to certain things. He had heard stories that donors sometimes pass on their feelings through receivers of their organs but this was just a whole lot of baloney to him.

His ears perked, hearing the jiggling of keys at his door. His body poised, tensed and alert before his brain told him that it was the usual time for Heero Yuy to make an appearance. Giving up any possible chance of sleeping, he got out of bed and padded out to meet his tormentor/friend/adopted mother.

"Adrian!" Heero rushed to him, surprised that the man was awake. At this hour, Adrian was usually asleep and dead to the world. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, a little panicked, his eyes sweeping frantically over the other man's body.

XXxxXX

Solo caught Duo before he could lunge at Heero.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Duo spat out jealously. "How does he know this Adrian guy? Was Heero cheating on me? Is that why he donated my heart to this little boyfriend thieving jerk?" Even as Duo said it, he knew he was just bitter that he wasn't able to touch Heero and embrace him as he wished. He knew his lover would rather cut off his own head than to cast eyes at another. Hell, they were even talking about getting hitched for goodness sake.

He broke free from Solo's confining arms, hugging himself tightly as tears of frustration leaked from his eyes. He didn't know that even dead, he could feel such grief.

XXxxXX

Adrian was curled up on the couch drowsing, as Heero went about in a frilly apron, left by an old girlfriend, the only one he had, a vacuum cleaner in hand. That was always what he did first. Then he would start on his meals.

Heero cooked his three meals for him, and froze it for him to reheat when he got back from work. Lunch was packed in a rather attractive container that had little cartoon animals all over it. It really wasn't Adrian's fault he liked Pinky and the Brain. After all, who could resist ambitious rodents?

He was just about to drift off when he felt a heavy quilt being pulled over him.

He wanted to sigh. Heero should really have been someone's mother. He went even so far as to debone an entire fish for him. There was one time where Adrian found all his socks ironed and arranged by colour from light to dark. Who in the world ironed socks?

He rubbed at his face, annoyed at the wet feeling on his cheeks. To his utter shock, he found that they were tears. He was crying, but why? It was as if a dam had been broken at this realisation of his tears and his silent crying became harsh sobs. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so sad? Why should he? It was then he felt it, the heaviness in his heart and the pain at seeing Heero again.

Again? Where did that thought come from? He saw Heero everyday!

"Adrian?" Heero rushed over to the sobbing young man. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He knelt in front of him, feeling utterly helpless and scared out of his mind. For as long as he had known Adrian, he has never seen the young man act like that. Years of battling with his heart problems had toughened him up against most aches and pains. So what could be wrong now?

"I don't know," Adrian replied, still sobbing his heart out. He just felt like crying. Did he need a reason? Or the third degree? "Hold me," he blurted, not really sure where that desire came from. He just knew that he needed someone's arms around him right now. Well, not anyone's just one particular person's and he was kneeling right in front of him.

Heero jerked as if he had been slapped. He didn't know what to do. He knew Adrian needed comfort from whatever was hurting him but it has been a long while since he wanted to hug anyone besides Duo. Another stab of pain at the thought of his dead lover.

"Please," Adrian begged, and not liking at all how he sounded. Adrian West did _not_ beg anyone. Least of all, someone who bullied his way into his life.

Heero groaned in resignation and enveloped the slight man in his arms.

XXxxXX

Duo's bent head shot up.

He felt it.

It was there.

Heero arms. They were around him. He felt the comfort and love he associated with his partner, the warmth of his arms and the thrill at the pit of his stomach when he was being held by Heero.

From the amazed look on Adrian's face, Duo realised with a jolt that the man could feel what he felt when he was with Heero. But he knew that Adrian didn't feel anything for Heero, other than familial feelings. How he knew that was another question altogether. All he knew was that somehow, he and this Adrian now was almost one person. And while Adrian had no control of Duo's memories, the American could manipulate Adrian to a certain extent.

A bright grin formed.

This was going to be fun.

XXxxXX

Heero didn't really know how long he was supposed to hang onto Adrian. It was bad enough he felt uncomfortable doing it. All his life, he had problems with physical human contact and expressing his emotions to a large degree. He only felt at ease doing so with Duo and his fellow pilots. After Duo died, he had shut himself up, pushing everyone away. It wasn't until Adrian stepped into his life, that he was able to release some of the guilt that was eating him up.

It had hurt him to know that only a small part of Duo was still alive and inside Adrian, so he had lavished all his attention on the man by taking care of him. In no way had he felt any flicker of attraction to the man before this very second. But right at this moment, Adrian felt remarkably like Duo. It hurt him to think like that, knowing that there would never be another Duo. This was his life's penance, to be alone for the rest of his life. It was his mistake that Duo died and he wasn't going to pick the coward's way out and kill himself. He would endure the loneliness because it was what he deserved.

Adrian was also slightly homophobic. Actually, it was more than slightly. In the beginning, he had acted like Heero had some sort of an incurable disease. It took a while of Heero's forceful bullying into the slight, young man's life, for Adrian to be completely comfortable with the idea of being friends. Even now touching was done in small measures and far apart.

Now, today, at this very moment, Adrian West had asked him to hold him. It still didn't feel right, he felt like he was cheating on Duo. But why did it feel like Duo?

"Uh…" the man in his arms stirred. "You can let go of me now."

Heero snapped back to reality and dropped Adrian like a hot potato. "I… I'm sorry," he said, getting up and fleeing toward the kitchen area. He quickly busied himself by packing and refrigerating Adrian's meals. The next thing was to do the laundry. It had become second nature to him to do things for this man. He wasn't even this bad when Duo was around. A small sad smile touched his lips as he thought of what comeback Duo might have.

He would probably ask if he was getting lessons…

XXxxXX

"…getting lessons from Trowa?" Duo shook his head in amazement. "I don't believe ever seeing him acting like this before. Usually I am the one who keeps house, though he does cook well. He just doesn't have the patience for laundry and things he like to term as 'mundane stuff'.

Solo was waiting nearby snickering at Duo's amazement. All the time he was wondering what would happen to his career in the event if someone caught him with an unauthorised soul running around on the living plane. He was due for a promotion anytime soon and he couldn't really afford any black mark or warning letter on his nearly spotless record.

But he would do anything for Duo.

XXxxXX

Adrian was trying very hard to feel disgust for himself, as he watched Heero clean the house and prepare his meals from the corner of his eye. He knew of Heero's past and he also knew that he should be afraid of this former terrorist. In the beginning, he was, he admitted. But that didn't stop him from telling this man that he had his lover's heart in his chest.

He was appalled at a newly developed dare devil side of him, one that before his operation didn't exist. He also noted that he was more adventurous and more open. He waved it off as getting a new lease of life, but deep down he wondered if that was really the case.

He brushed his sandy blond hair away from his eyes in irritation. He wondered why he didn't just cut this damn hair off. It was getting way to long. He would need to make an appointment and get it done tomorrow. Even as that thought left his mind, he was overcome with a sick feeling. How could he even think about cutting his hair? It was his prized possession! It was the embodiment of his memories. Every strand was a memento of… wait, just what was he thinking? He never cared too much about his hair before, so why was he acting so vain these days?

Yup, it was decided, Adrian was going to get his hair cut.

He firmly pushed aside the slight feeling of loss that assailed him.

XXxxXX

Duo was screaming and annoying the hell out of Solo. He was gripping his braid possessively as Adrian was deciding to get a hair cut. The angel suppressed a smile when he realised that Duo didn't notice that he was able to tap into Adrian's thoughts.

That could only mean that Adrian West didn't have that much time left on Earth.

Duo's spirit was already taking over, Solo noted, seeing a soft glint of violet in Adrian's eyes.

XXxxXX

Duo ended up following Heero. He tailed his lover closely, having abandoned Adrian. He watched with some amusement as his formally gruff and stoic lover turned into someone's mother, dusting, cleaning and vacuuming. He had then took out a few bottle of pills that Duo assumed was Adrian's and started lining up the coloured medication before placing them into a cute little pill box, once again with Pinky and the Brain splashed across it.

This Adrian was really obsessed about rats taking over the world, wasn't he?

"Where is he going?" Solo asked Duo, tapping on his PDA.

Duo scanned the surroundings. He wasn't too familiar with this area, not having visited it a lot when he was alive, but he knew what was in this area. Could it be? He watched as Heero turned into a pathway heavily shaded with trees and knew.

"He's going to visit my grave," he told Solo solemnly.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 6: Break times must be adhered t

**For warnings and disclaimers, please refer previous chapters.**

**Chapter 6: Break times must be adhered to**

This was routine, has been for almost a year now. The pain hasn't lessened one bit, nor has his memory of his partner faded. He could still smell the soft cologne Duo used to wear. He didn't want to think that it was him constantly spraying the now cold and barren apartment with the scent Duo used to put on. He was even pathetic enough to go out and buy a fresh bottle. He could still see the mass of once annoying long hair clogging up the sink, the bath, lying on practically _everything_. He only wished to see it once again. He couldn't understand why what once irritated the hell out of him, now he missed so much. Most of all though, he missed the press of Duo's warm body against him.

Why did he have to step behind the damn wheel? Why couldn't have he been the one who died? He deserved it more than Duo. And why did he donate his heart to Adrian? He desecrated his partner's body. He couldn't even give Duo the proper respect of having an intact body when entering the grave. Well, as intact as one would be when he has been through an accident, which was his stupid, careless, reckless lover's fault.

Heero fingered the tulip in his hand. It was Duo's favourite flower. Of course, the American didn't have much of a clue as for what the name of the flower was, but he had liked the shape and the colour a lot. Heero had brought back a large bouquet that evening. Duo had groused and went on and on about feeling female, but Heero saw the secret pleased smile that curved the other man's lips when he thought his back was turned.

He knelt in front of Duo's grave with a sad smile on his lips. He came here everyday, he promised himself he would.

"Morning, love," Heero whispered softly, placing the flower on the grave. He picked up a slightly older flower, yet still fresh and threw it away. "Sorry I am late today. I had to clean Adrian's home. He is just as hard to wake as you sometimes…"

And as usual, he started telling Duo about his day, resting his head against the cold stone and more often than not, fighting tears. He wondered when the pain would dull or even fade but he found himself wishing it would not. It wouldn't be fair to Duo, for him to forget like this.

He had thought that he would transfer his affections to Adrian, or he feared he might, when he found out that the boy had been the recipient of Duo's heart, but as days passed he found himself being ever more clearly reminded who Adrian was _not_. No one would ever replace Duo, ever. He was doomed to spend the rest of his life alone. It was the kindest punishment he could think off and he deserved more.

But this morning… this morning Adrian reminded him of Duo somehow. He could be hallucinating but the boy was looking more and more like Duo with every passing day. His mannerisms, his actions, everything practically screamed his braided partner. No, Adrian was nothing close to Duo, he might have his heart but that was it. The rest of Duo Maxwell was under the earth beneath his feet.

Heero put him there.

Alone and desperate, Heero gave into tears and held onto the gravestone tightly, wishing it was warm flesh instead of cold stone.

"I'm so sorry, Duo. Please forgive me."

XXxxXX

Duo wished he had more substantial arms as he held onto Heero as best he could. He rested his insubstantial head on his partner's shoulder, hoping to God, if he ever stopped his gardening for a while, that the guilt in Heero's heart would be lightened.

How he wanted to touch Heero right now, reassure him that this was not in the least his fault. It wasn't anyone's, hence the term 'accident'.

"Please Solo," Duo begged, throwing a desperate look back at the angel, who looked on sorrowfully. "I need to tell him something."

Solo shook his head in regret. "Duo, we made a deal, you can't do something like that. You promised me you won't get me into trouble."

Duo sighed. "I just want to tell him I forgive him!"

Solo turned away, unwilling to see his little brother so pained and so torn. He kept to himself the possibility of him having a corporeal body soon, if he was in the right place at the right time, that is when the courier boys picked up Adrian. He sure as hell wasn't going to teach Duo the technique of shunting a soul out of a body.

Duo backed off when Heero turned and walked out of the graveyard, to work, Duo assumed. He would follow Heero later, to check up on him. He was worried as hell about this seemingly hollow shell his partner had turned into. The only times where he sensed a spark of the old Heero was when he was around Adrian and at the graveyard. Other than that, it was like watching the Heero Yuy of old, emotionless and bent on the mission.

"Just give him some time," Solo stopped his friend.

Duo turned to Solo, looking lost and defeated. "But…"

"We can catch up with him later." Solo tried to brighten up the mood, knowing his friend was on a one way plunge into depression. He had learned that nothing could sadden or elate Duo more than Heero. And when Heero was upset, Duo took double dose. He stared down at the engraved message on the gravestone.

_Duo Maxwell_

_Friend, Lover, Partner, Baka_

_You will be eternally missed_

_Wait for me_

"Whoa, someone should give Heero some Prozac," Solo quipped but even to his ears, it sounded hollow and lame.

Duo frowned at the last part, but since it has been almost a year (damn it! A year waiting in line for some screwed up administrative assistant to tell him that his entry into Heaven was a mistake!) since his death, and Heero was still very much alive, he had been successful in weaning the Japanese from self destructive tendencies. It felt good he did do something useful in his short time on Earth. Whether she knew it or not, Earth still needed Heero Yuy.

"I don't like it," Duo said, looking down at the boring grey slab. "It's not me. It's just too boring."

Solo grinned, finding the perfect way to bring a smile back to his little brother. "Hmm… how about this?" He pulled out his PDA tapped on the screen a few times, each time shooting a secretive smile. Then he angled the smallish electronic device at the gravestone and for a moment there was a bright light.

Duo was forced to squeeze his eyes shut to block out the blinding light. When the light finally dimmed enough for him to be able to see, he stood there ogling for a while before a bubble of laughter burst out of him.

His gravestone was now a wonderful luminous black with shimmers of silver shot through it. Definitely very Duo Maxwell, and very festive in his perspective. But what got to him the most was the new inscription:

_Here lies the almighty braid _

_Lovingly soaked in Timotei cucumber shampoos and conditioners_

_Brushed into a mighty shine_

And in _very_ fine print:

_And the unfortunate body to which it was connected _(1)

Finally, in normal lettering:

_Duo Maxwell has kicked da bucket!_

"You are so lucky Heero isn't here," Duo chuckled softly.

Solo shrugged, glad to see his friend smiling again. "What can he do? Kill me?"

The two burst into laughter at that irony.

"You better change…" Duo started but was cut off by the incessant beeping of Solo's PDA.

The angel took at a look at the incoming text message and a bright smile lit up his face. Duo gasped at the luminous glow that took over Solo and wondered if this was really how angels look like, or if Solo was just trying to show off by putting on this light show for his benefit. Duo suspected the latter to be more likely.

"Alright, shift's up!" Solo announced. "Time to take a break!"

"Solo… what? Wait?" Duo called out as Solo started shimmering, and getting transparent. "Where are you going?"

Solo grinned. "Equivalent of your lunch hour. So I will be back. Don't get into trouble and don't mess around too much. Bye!"

"SOLO you piece of _shit_!" Duo screamed to the now empty air. He should have expected this. Why didn't he? Why didn't he think that people in Heaven would follow their break times to the exact minute? Nothing was urgent right? Since everyone was dead and they had eternity, there was nothing to worry about.

Damn. He was all alone on his own, left to his own devices without an inkling of what he could and what he was capable of.

XXxxXX

Five hours and three visits to friends later, Duo was once again bored. But it had served to make him realise how much he was loved and found himself missing them something awful. Sure, getting Solo back was a bonus, but with these people, they had shared something special, something irreplaceable. Getting snippets from their conversation, he found out that Heero visited his grave twice everyday, once in the morning, another in the evening. He always brought a stalk of tulip and replaced it at every visit. It was because 'Duo loved fresh flowers'. He hadn't thought that Heero would have remembered. The first time he brought back flowers was when they were still at war. He had been bubbling like a fool, grinning at a stem of red rose he had bought. He was babbling over and over again, about how red it actually was and how sweet it smelled. Wu Fei had rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering something about idiots, Trowa merely raised his eyebrows and with patiently, indulgent Quatre, stood there and endured his excited rambling.

Heero, his Heero had stood in a corner and watched him speculatively. They weren't a couple then, and Duo didn't know that Heero was having the same wet dreams he was having about him. The Japanese man had been slowly collecting information about him since then.

When Heero disappeared into their apartment, Duo stood outside the door, nibbling his lip indecisively. He didn't know what he should do. Going inside would have been disturbing. He didn't want to know if Heero had someone over. It was his right, since Duo was dead, and deep within, Duo actually wanted Heero to have someone over. It hurt him to see Heero alone. Heero was never meant to be alone. He was meant to love, and be loved by someone who truly appreciated the wonderful person he was.

Tentatively, he took a peek inside the apartment. He did that by poking his head through the door and looking around. The apartment was still the same, it was neat as a pin. The pictures of them were still on the bookshelf, in fact, there were more of it now than ever. Old pictures that they had put aside were now back there, in full display. It had turned into a shrine.

Duo backed out of there, panting. He didn't know why he was feeling so out of breath. He was dead, there was no reason for him to _need_ oxygen. He was also feeling pain, his heart hurt. He never meant for Heero to dwell so much in the past. His heart ached for the man he had inadvertently hurt.

_Wait_, he thought, his hand hovering over his chest. This pain wasn't normal… it wasn't even _him._

One panicked thought flashed through his head. _Adrian_!

The next few minutes passed in a blur. He remembered running, he remembered passing through things, he remembered nothing past the scream of panic in his mind. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew that Adrian was dying and from the way his heart was aching, he was dying of a heart attack. But this was wrong, Duo's heart was more than healthy. There was no way that it would just seize up like that.

He burst through the wooden panelling and ran to find Adrian. He wasn't sure how he knew _where_ the other boy was, but all he did was 'follow his heart'. As stupid and not to mentioned clichéd as that might have sounded, it was nothing but the truth. He made for Adrian's room when he heard hushed conversations from inside. Instincts made him duck behind a door, his ears peeled.

"… dead?" Duo recognised that as Adrian's voice.

There were some clicking and beeping. "Yeah, and I got the right parcel this time." Okay, that voice sounded really familiar.

"I don't understand," Adrian said, sounding confused. "I thought my heart was working fine."

There were some rustling of clothes that Duo assumed to be shrugging from the same courier guy who took him away. "It is, but your spirit is at its limit. The other guy's spirit was starting to dominate yours and that's why you just… well… died."

"The other guy… Heero's lover?" Adrian asked hesitantly, their voices fading.

There were some incoherent mumbling from the courier guy. "…cutest piece of ass …really nice eyes …temper like a mad hornet…leave body… someone find it…"

Then silence.

Duo stayed hidden for a while longer, knowing he and Solo would be in deep shit if they were found out. Technically, he was a runaway, thus a ghost. Guessing that there wouldn't be an audience anymore, Duo tiptoed out of his hiding place and moved carefully toward the prone body in the bedroom. Adrian was laid out on the floor, his body slightly twisted as he fell.

He didn't know if ghosts could feel guilt, but he sure felt it in massive doses right now. He killed this person right here. If his stupid spirit weren't so dominating, Adrian wouldn't have died. But then again, if Adrian hadn't been at the hospital, he wouldn't have been taken by accident. Duo shrugged, he would have to apologise to Adrian when he met him next. He stared at the body in front of him, at a loss of what to do.

He couldn't very well call the paramedics or something. He couldn't since he had no hands, or feet, or body to begin with. He was hit by another horrible thought. What about Heero? Although his lover was stable right now, losing Adrian, his last link to Duo would be potentially devastating. From what he had heard, it was due to interactions with Adrian that Heero didn't lose his sanity.

And now he feared Heero would.

Staring down at the rapidly cooling body, Duo did the unthinkable.

He dove.

Tbc…

(1) This was courtesy of Keiran. Thanks babe.


	8. Chapter 7: Body on loan

**For warnings and disclaimers, please refer previous chapters.**

**Chapter 7: Body on loan**

Okay, his head hurt. He hoped he wasn't concussed. Wait, he was dead, how could he be concussed? But for a deceased person, he felt pretty good. He could feel his lungs working, but wait… where was his heartbeat? He reached for his pulse point, to find the steady rhythm. Right, there it was. But wait, wasn't he dead? How did he manage a heartbeat again?

He got to his feet slowly, spitting out random carpet fibres that must have gotten into his mouth during his 'trip' and brushed off his clothes. He swayed unsteadily, holding onto the bedpost for support.

"I feel like someone rolled a truck over me. Eh," he muttered inching toward the bathroom. He turned the tap on, cupping his hands under the warm running water. He splashed it over his face, letting it drip and trail down his neck, wetting his shirt. He looked into the mirror and gasped.

Duo blinked a few times, trying to make sure his eyes were working right. The reflection didn't change. He had in fact taken over Adrian's abandoned casing, uh, body. It worked! This was easier than he thought it would be.

And Solo made it sound so hard.

He felt good, liberated and freaking hungry. His mouth watered as he thought of downing a large pepperoni pizza with extra garlic. Oh, to have food again. He never thought he would miss eating as second to Heero.

Wait, Heero… A large, almost evil smile curved Duo's lips as he thought of Heero. He would get to see Heero again. He would get to tell him everything he wanted. He would be able to leave Heero without regret, without guilt.

"Ouch," Duo winced, touching the bruise forming on his forehead. It was looking rather impressive and Heero would definitely have a cow when he saw it. Despite the throbbing pain, he smiled, feeling a warm fuzzy that Heero would be caring for him again, as he had all this time.

"Adrian!" A panicked voice thundered through the apartment, coupled with frantic thudding of feet in the living room.

Before Duo could call out where he was, the frightened, panting figure of Heero Yuy appeared behind him. He swung around to face his former lover. Wait, they didn't break up, he died, so technically, they were still together. Perhaps to Heero he was a former lover, since death can make things pretty permanent… in some cases.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, his worried blue eyes raking over his face searchingly. His expression turned as he noted the large painful looking bruise that Duo knew would have started colouring the left side of his head. "Shit, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" He reached out and touched the blue black spot tenderly.

Duo couldn't quit staring at Heero. He knew he just saw the other man barely hours ago but something was different. Seeing Heero this way, from the eyes of a warm, flesh-and-blood body, instead of a disembodied ghost, made a whole lot of difference. One big one was the slow pooling of heat in his groin. Something was building up there and he nearly lost it when Heero reached out to touch him. It has only been a few months of missing Heero, how was he supposed to face eternity without him?

Duo leaned eagerly into Heero's calloused palm, the pain in his head forgotten along with the various aches in his body caused by the fall. He inhaled appreciatively, the scent of Heero's favourite cologne filling his senses. He bought Heero that aftershave for their first Valentines.

There was nothing that had changed about his lover, except maybe being a little thinner, a little gaunter, and a lot more haunted. But still, under all that, Heero Yuy still shone through.

And that was the one that prompted Duo into action.

With lightning quick reflexes, Duo curled one hand behind Heero's neck and pulled forward, fusing their lips together.

XXxxXX

Heero Yuy, once Perfect Soldier was shocked to the core. He stood there, silent as a lamb, still as a corpse, the only sound of breathing permeating the air.

He was just standing there.

He was just standing there kissing.

He was just standing there kissing _Adrian_.

His lips were so soft, so full of love. His body was so firm, so erotic. His hands were so roving where they were not supposed to!

Snapping back to himself, Heero took hold of Adrian's upper arms and pushed him back, staring at the other boy in the eye. The rebuke died on his lips as he looked deep into Adrian's blue eyes. They were so full of pain, so full of regret, so full of hope.

Duo's eyes, Heero thought. Adrian had Duo's eyes.

It was like a slap in the face and Heero thrust Adrian away. How could… how could he have done this? How could he have allowed Adrian to do this? He wiped his lips in self disgust, still unable to get the sweetness of the other boy's lips from his memory. The light touch still lingered there and the loss of contact made him ache.

When had Adrian started feeling something from than familial feelings for him? When had he started losing his phobia of 'people like him'?

"Wha… what are you doing?" Heero stuttered, feeling off balanced. Never had he in his life ever _stuttered_. But he was doing just that right now.

Adrian was staring at him, his eyes wide with hurt. When did Adrian acquire Duo's imploring look? It was the only look that was able to move Heero Yuy. The other boy also looked thoroughly confused and _betrayed_!

"I… I…" Adrian began, blinking rapidly as something akin to realisation hit him. He gasped, bringing his fingers to touch his lips. "I don't know why I did that," he said, finally, but from his tone, Heero could see that Adrian _did_ know why he did that.

Heero shook his head. "I took care of you not because I was going to replace Duo. Never that. I did it because… because…" Why did he do it? Because that was the last part of Duo within him? Did that mean he never cared for Adrian? That was wrong as well, he did. The boy had a lovely personality. Endearing too. Was he looking for Duo's replacement?

No! His mind cringed at the thought. But there was something lingering at the back of his mind. Maybe… He was the closest thing to Duo there was. No, no, no, no! He loved Duo and no other.

A parade of emotions ran through his face, mostly he looked ill.

"Heero, are you alright?" Adrian's expression was tight with concern as he reached for the other man.

Heero shrank from the other man's touch. What kind of monster was he? His lover, the love of his life was barely in the grave and here he was thinking of lusting over another man. He deserved to be shot, he deserved to be disembowelled. He wasn't even human. Duo's body wasn't even cold!

Adrian grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Heero, what's wrong? Please, answer me," his tone had escalated to worry.

Heero looked in a daze, seeing Adrian's face hovering close by. "Duo's gone, do you know that?" He whispered, not really sure what he was talking about. He just knew he had to make Adrian understand, make Duo understand. "I can't see him anymore."

"Shit," Adrian cursed softly, pulling Heero into a tight hug.

The Japanese man felt arms surrounding him and a pair of warm lips pressed against his temple. Someone was whispering softly in his ear, words of comfort, words of love, words that Duo used to whisper. He wanted so much to bury himself into that chest, whoever it may be that was giving off so much warmth that it was engulfing him. He wanted to imagine that it was Duo and that he had never left. He wanted to just break down. He had never broken down in front of anyone other than his lover, so why did he feel the compulsion to do so now?

"I miss him," Heero choked out, his voice barely a whisper. "I killed him."

Adrian drew in a quick breath and Heero felt the warm body pull away from him. That was it, Heero expected condemnation, he expected to be tossed aside. What he didn't expect was a harsh curse under Adrian's breath, the boy had _never_ cursed so much before, not that he ever did, and…

"Damn it, Heero," Adrian exclaimed. "You did not kill me… Curse everything to hell, I'm… going to throw you onto the bed and ravish your body senseless!"

That was a real bucket of cold water to Heero, as he snapped out of his daze. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Adrian's eyes were impossibly wide and he had both hands clasped over his mouth in complete shock. "Wait, Heero, that's not what I was trying to say. I just wanted to tell you that it's me… that's going to give you the greatest blow job this side of the universe." Another gasp. "No, this isn't fair! What the hell is going on with me?"

Heero sighed, once again resuming the role as the big brother figure in Adrian's life. He shoved whatever niggling doubt there was about their future or their relationship or whatever twisted thoughts he had. What was important now was Adrian's health and his future. Nothing was more important than that. Adrian deserved to be with someone who could love him with all his heart but Heero would never be able to do it, not with Duo's shadow hovering at his every step. Adrian's bumbling attempts at a love confession was rather shocking but Heero knew the other boy's inexperience and instead found them to be endearing.

"Adrian," he rested a hand on the other's shoulder. "You need to get some nice younger… erm… person. I am too old and too jaded. And I will never forget Duo Maxwell." He managed a sad smile for Adrian, who was looking increasingly annoyed. He hoped to God that this wouldn't affect their relationship.

"No, you misunderstand, I just want to tell you that I…" Adrian trailed off, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "… Am… Your hot gay lover of all time." Blue eyes popped open as another round of cursing ensued. "Shit, shit, shit. Damn you, Steve."

Heero frowned, not perturbed at the weird nonsense Adrian was spewing out. Being rejected must hurt, so it wasn't so surprising that he would try to salvage some of his pride. But he was disturbed at this Steve he was talking about. Heero didn't know Adrian had any friends called Steve. Who was he? Was he the right crowd for this normally shy boy? Would he be the right influence? Was this person the one who turned Adrian away from homophobia? Was this person a love interest? Should he be jealous of this person?

Wait… jealousy, bad. Adrian was his little brother. _Nothing _more. A small voice in the back of his head mocked him. Heero suddenly felt suffocated. He needed to get out of there. He needed to revaluate their relationship. Just when had Adrian changed from being someone he would take care of to someone he had romantic notions for?

Last month? Last week?

_Today_, the same voice whispered again. _Today when you held him and you thought he was Duo._

Heero blanched at the realisation. While it didn't make him feel any better for betraying Duo's memory, it also didn't make him feel any worse because, once again, it came back to Duo. Would he always live in the shadow of his lover's memory? Would he be able to move on? Would he want to? Those were questions that he had no way of answering, nor was he in the right state of mind to answer them anyway.

"You!" Adrian blurted, causing Heero's eyes to swing back at him.

Heero blinked. Adrian looked like the wrath of God as he stared at a point behind Heero's shoulder. The Japanese man peeked over behind him, half expecting to see some sort of monster standing there. Adrian's expression said nothing less was there. Now he was starting to seriously worry. Did being rejected cause this sort of momentary insanity?

"Adrian?" Heero asked. Suddenly, he needed to get out of there. He needed to just leave this place, where once he felt peace. He shook his head. "Look, I am really not up to this right now. You take care of that bruise alright?" He turned abruptly, trying to make a quick exit. He practically ran out of there but he noted with some pain that Adrian didn't come after him.

He cursed his fickle heart and his fragile emotions. Just what did he want with Adrian? He wanted to get away from him, yet he wished that the boy had come after him. He stopped about two blocks away from Adrian's home, panting for breath.

Perhaps this was for the best. Perhaps this was meant to be.

He would always be alone.

XXxxXX

Solo was freaking pissed.

He was freaking pissed with Duo.

"What. The. Bleeding. Heck. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Solo growled at his baby brother.

Duo looked chagrined but still defiant. Deep down, he felt this was due him. After all, it was Adrian's fault that he was in this mess. He wouldn't have tried to steal Adrian's body from him, but right now, the boy was dead and thus this casing was a free for all.

"You have just committed an unauthorised possession of an abandoned husk. That is punishable by divine law," Solo looked absolutely scandalised. "I just left you for barely a day."

"Well, you shouldn't have left me at all!" Duo protested, not really sure what he was protesting. "You didn't tell me Adrian was going to die," he accused.

Solo sighed. "I suspected, but I really couldn't be sure."

Duo merely stared accusingly at Solo.

"Look, if God decides that it is his time, then it is his time."

"I was a mistake," Duo reminded his friend snippily.

Solo jerked as if slapped. "Alright, I deserved that. Okay, I knew that something like that would happen soon. I saw it actually. You were taking over Adrian like a freight train."

"Take… over?" Duo stammered, suddenly feeling sick. So this was his fault after all? Just as Adrian caused his death, he had murdered Adrian in the same manner?

Solo gasped, realising Duo was taking it the wrong way. "Shit, no, Duo, you didn't kill him. He was supposed to have died anyway. He was living on borrowed time anyway. It was just a matter of when." His voice gentled as an arm crept around Duo's shoulder. Duo was surprised that he could feel Solo's touch. Perhaps he wasn't completely alive as he thought he was?

"I don't understand," Duo muttered in a small and confused voice.

"Duo, I told you once that he was living off the soul from your heart remember?" Solo waited until Duo nodded. "Well, there is so much that he can live off. Because, sooner or later, the soul will still fail. When it is your time, it is your time. We always learn that at orientation camps."

Duo leaned into Solo, feeling a little better, but still stinging under Heero's rejection. He knew it wasn't Heero's fault but still.

"Come," Solo coaxed. "Let's get you out of this body."

"But… but… I can't! It will kill Heero to find Adrian dead. It's… it's like this last damn link to me. I can't…" Duo looked imploringly at Solo.

Solo couldn't afford to cave under those puppy eyes. If anyone found out they had been possessing abandoned bodies, there would be Hell to pay, pun _not_ intended. "No, Duo, this is wrong. We will deal with Heero in another way. We can't afford to attract anymore attention to ourselves. You are already missing without leave. If the Archangels look for you for an interview, we could all get into hot soup."

Duo pouted, his expression warring between conceding and worry. "Okay, but I am not going back until I make sure Heero isn't going to jump off any tall structures."

Solo nodded. "Okay, you out of a body is much easier to hide… and you give off less auras."

"Auras?" Duo echoed.

Solo shook his head. "Never mind that. Just get out of there please. Close your eyes and imagine yourself floating out."

Duo nodded, following Solo's instructions. The two stood there frozen for several minutes. Then, a pair of blue eyes now tinges ever so slightly with violet highlights opened.

"Solo…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm stuck."

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 8: Tugging won't work

**Disclaimers: Please refer to previous chapters.**

**Chapter 8: Tugging Won't Work**

Solo was insane.

Duo was sure of it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Duo protested, trying to slap away the angel's tugging hands. "It's not going to get me out of this, Solo. Stop it."

Solo growled, braced his legs on Duo's shoulder and continued to pull on the other man's hair. "Get. Out. Of. This. In. Fer. Nal. Bo. Dy." He punctuated each syllable with a strong jerk. "You're going to get me banished into the postal room."

Duo caught hold of the angel's arms and flipped him over. He probably should thank God that the angel was actually quite weightless as most ghosts were. As it was, Solo flew across the room and smashed against the couch. It was also a blessing that Solo couldn't be hurt, or not, Duo would be hurt rather badly. Vengeful angels were something to behold.

"It isn't my fault, Solo," Duo protested. "Leggo! I didn't know that the body wasn't going to let me go."

Solo stood on the other side of the room, panting for breath. Duo found that odd. Did the dead _need_ air? He sure as hell didn't eat anything for months. His friend jabbed a finger at him irately. "You should have just left things alone. What possessed you to possess…" Solo took a deep breath. "Let's try this again. What were you thinking?"

Duo sat in a corner, trying very hard to stop pouting like a little kid and succeeding… very badly. "I was thinking of Heero," he groused finally. "I was thinking of what he would feel to see someone else he cared about die. I was thinking I don't want him hurt anymore."

Solo crossed his arms in front of him. "In other words, you didn't think?"

Duo started and nodded sheepishly. He hated it when Solo was right. Hell, he hated it when _anyone_ other than himself was right. "What am I going to do now? What has happened to me?"

"I really don't know." Solo ran his fingers through his hair, looking absolutely baffled. "There shouldn't be a reason why you are stuck. There isn't anything holding you onto your…" His eyes fixed on Duo's chest, currently being covered by the other man's hand, who also realised the implications.

"My heart won't let me leave," Duo whispered reverently, his eyes faraway.

Solo cringed. From his tone, the angel knew that Duo wasn't talking about the beating appendage lodged in his chest cavity. He knew Duo was talking about the sappier version, namely a Heero Yuy. He took a deep breath. "So, until you can ensure your…" He gulped, trying to control his gag reflex. "…heart will not try to take the easy way out."

"And how will that happen?"

Solo pondered, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Give him someone new to love?"

Duo looked properly appalled. In fact he looked like he was told he needed to gouge his eyes out with his fingers. "What?" He whispered, his voice shadowed with pain, with hurt. He leaped up, grabbing onto Solo like a lifeline. It was almost like asking him to give up his freaking limbs. "But… but aren't the Archangels going to give me back a body? So I can live again?"

Solo shook his head. "You misunderstand, little brother. You are dead. There would be no exhuming your body. When the Archangels said 'reinstated to your body' they meant to give you a new one, and let you back down to Earth on the priority list. You don't need to wait in queue like the others."

Duo stumbled away from the angel, his legs wobbling unsteadily. He dropped gracelessly onto the bed, his body shaking. "They lied?"

Solo's expression was etched with sympathy, but he was done with coddling Duo. He sat down next to his friend and placed an arm around the shivering shoulders. He was shaken bad. "No, they didn't lie. They have a different meaning from they said. For them, a body is merely another body. Reinstating you into one doesn't mean a thing for them. It could just be any other one."

Duo swallowed the tears that burned in the back of his eyes, feeling a hard, painful lump in his throat. "So they purposely misrepresented the situation?"

Solo nodded solemnly. "Yes, what a bunch of annoying lawyers they turned out to be."

A snort of laughter escaped Duo despite his misery and disappointment. "I thought they were bouncers. Lawyers normally don't look this buffed."

"They didn't when they started but God decided that they looked a little too much like pansies and sicced a fitness trainer on the lot of them."

"Their scars?"

"Oh yeah, lawyers in Heaven?" Solo grinned. "The others whacked the living daylight out of all of them the moment they arrived. That's where all the scars came from. There were a lot of disgruntled people in the administrative building."

If Solo was trying to cheer him up, he was doing a mighty fine job of it. "What are lawyers doing in Heaven?"

Solo shrugged. "It's a joint venture agreement signed by Heaven and Hell. Those that barely made the requirement of entry into Heaven would come in as Archangels, where they would have to repent for eternity doing good. That was the worst punishment God and the Devil could think of. I mean, it would just be way too easy on the lawyers, for them to be submerged in an inferno for eternity. I mean, come on, they are already used to taking the heat."

A real peal of laughter erupted from Duo. He didn't care if it was real or not, he was just glad that his big brother was able to talk him out of his miseries. It was enough that one of them would consider suicide, it sure wouldn't do for him to try it out as well, since killing yourself when you were already dead was just redundant.

"So," Duo began, staring at Solo, rather lost.

"So," Solo smiled sadly, rubbing Duo's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He had never really needed to comfort anyone in all his years as a PA. Most of his chargers were completely dizzy to be in Heaven.

"I guess I have to find Heero another love of his life, huh?" Duo choked out bitterly.

Solo gave in and hugged Duo. He was not one for public displays of affection but since this was a dead man's apartment, he guessed it wouldn't hurt; and it was all together not very public. "You will always be the love of his life. How about… we use the term, giving him a reason to stay here until eternity calls for him?"

Duo managed a tiny smile. "And when it's his time, I am going to be camped out in the administrative building with a stupid tent and really loud music."

The angel smiled. "I will be there to make sure no one disturbs you, if I still have my job."

They stared at each other, both having that little sad smile. Duo promised himself he wouldn't cry. After all, he didn't do weepy. But for some reason, tears couldn't be controlled. It was official. He had lost more than his life in this, he would be losing his heart.

XXxxXX

Duo Maxwell was a survivor. He wouldn't be brought down by this. So the next step was to find a partner for Heero Yuy.

Someone he admired, someone he cared for, someone he felt he needed to protect, someone wrapped up in the form of one Relena Peacecraft.

"What?" He blurted when Solo suggested that name. Then he burst into laughter. The image of the Queen of the World next to the Perfect Soldier was almost laughable. But, as his humour died gradually, Duo realised that it was also quite doable.

Heero Yuy might be gay, but he also had a deep affection for Relena. Duo thought that if he had never appeared in Heero's life, the two of them would have ended up together.

Alright, they would have ended up together if Heero didn't succeed in shooting Relena that first day they met.

Solo peered at the suddenly silent Duo. "Are you okay?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, a little… taken aback by the image, but yeah, I'll deal." Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, why did every time I tell Heero who I was, I end up with a rather provocative sexual invitation?"

He didn't know that angels could choke. He was rather amused to see Solo trying to do just that. The normally creamy complexion Solo had turned to a mottled red as he choked on his tongue or whatever else he had in his mouth. Coughing ensued soon after with Solo bent over almost half trying to catch his breath.

"What did you say?" Solo managed after he controlled himself.

Duo tried his best not to pout as he related the rather interesting things he had mentioned to Heero and groaned as Solo tried to swallow his tongue again. He wondered if he had finally imitated the colour of a tomato. After all, he felt hot enough to be on fire. He thought back on all the things he had said to Heero Yuy and flushed even harder. Normally, the things he said wouldn't have fazed him; they had a penchant for talking dirty to each other, but this time, it wasn't Duo Maxwell that was talking to Heero Yuy. And that made all the difference in the world.

"It's Steve's fault, isn't it?" Duo complained, twisting the bed spread in his hands.

Solo shook his head. "Duo, you have to understand that he is just as at risk as I am in this case. If anyone found out that he let you down here, that he opened the gates for you, he's off to the postal room with me."

"But… I wouldn't have said anything," Duo protested.

"Oh?" Solo asked with a small quirk of his eyebrow.

Duo had the decency to blush. "Well, that was different. He still didn't need to programme me to say such nauseatingly embarrassing mush."

"Well, it does help deter you," Solo was grinning, the ass.

"Let's not talk about that right now. What are we going to do with Heero?"

"We set him up with Relena," Solo concluded, grinning evilly.

XXxxXX

Duo was polishing off his third helping of eggs that morning. Food had never tasted quite this good in a while. It tasted even better since Heero had come over, in spite of yesterday's horribly embarrassing situation.

He had tried to act like normal, which mean no babbling, no pouncing, no spewing of inappropriate sexual innuendoes. Oh hell, it meant he was trying to act _ab_normally. He thought back on how Adrian acted when Heero was around.

Okay, he could do this, just think, stick up your ass, stick up your ass, and no one would suspect a thing.

"You're pretty hungry today," Heero smiled, an expression that Duo could see was pretty foreign to his face for a while now.

Where was the Heero that used to smile at every single little thing?

He died with you, a small voice whispered. Well, not really a small voice, it was just Solo hanging around him, providing an annoying monologue about his and Heero's current relationship. If Heero wasn't around, he would have wrestled the annoying angel to the ground.

Duo nodded enthusiastically. "It's been a long time since I tasted your cooking…" He shut up immediately, realising he had said the wrong thing.

A frown formed instantly on Heero's brow. "Have you been skipping meals again?"

Duo took his time chewing and swallowing the last bite he took before answering. He wasn't sure what to answer. _Well, dying is rather traumatic, so losing your appetite is rather normal_ seems a little lame. And since he didn't lie. "Well, eating alone can be rather distasteful," he admitted, not really clarifying what _alone_ meant. When there was an angel perched on the side of your table giving a running commentary on how pizza was going to clog a person's arteries and cause an untimely death, one's appetite would be undoubtedly affected.

Heero smiled. It was one of the sad smiles that Duo wanted to smack off his face. "I know what you mean." And he looked like he really did.

Duo was baffled, what about the other guys? Didn't they have time to have dinner with him? He would have thought at least Quatre would insist that Heero not to be left alone for a prolonged period of time. The Japanese man _did_ have suicidal tendencies and he had shown it off rather flamboyantly. Okay, perhaps this was a good time as any to put his and Solo's plan into action. It hurt him to do so, but he believed this was for Heero's good.

"Perhaps then…" Duo swallowed. "Perhaps it is time to find someone to have dinner with?"

Heero stiffened, looking uncomfortable once more. "Look, Adrian," he started.

It took his entire control but Duo managed to stop himself from blurting out things, that would only confuse Heero more. He raised his hand to stop Heero. "I mean come on, Duo's been gone a while now. What you need is a nice young lady in your life."

Duo gave Heero points for not exploding, only spitting milk all over the counter top, where he proceeded to wipe it clean.

"What?" Heero blurted, his eyes wide when he had managed to clear his nasal tracts.

Duo winked. "I am sure that would be what Duo would have wanted."

Anger sparked in Heero's blue eyes. "What makes you think _you_ know what Duo would have wanted?"

Duo nearly laughed at the irony of it. "You really wouldn't want to know," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Heero still looked a little pissed.

Duo shrugged, shaking his head. "Never mind. But honestly, I really don't think someone who loves you would actually want to you see you in pain and hurting."

"And horny," Solo piped in, earning a discreet glare from his charge. He stifled a smile at the thought of Duo last night. Having regained a corporeal body did rather odd things to his friend's… libido. Solo had endured an entire night of Duo moaning in his sleep and evidence of what kind of dreams he had splattered all over the sheets in the morning. Then again, the constant calling of 'Oh yes, Heero, yes' was a dead giveaway.

Heero stared down, his fists clenching. "I don't want to talk about it anymore," he said curtly.

Duo opened his mouth, obviously wanting to say more but Solo knocked him smartly on the head. He glared at his friend, who shook his head in warning.

"I'd better go," Heero got up. "Just leave the dishes there, I'll come over later to clean it."

Duo got up so fast he knocked his chair over. He couldn't let Heero go like that. Just because he couldn't tell him exactly who he was doesn't mean that he was going to let Heero walk away from him like that. "Erm," he began uncertainly. "Where are you going?"

Heero shrugged. "Quatre has some… thing going on. He wants me to go."

"The Winner guy? The one who looked like the bottomest bottom to ever bottom?" Duo grinned evilly. He had always wanted to hear that out loud, without Trowa smashing his head into the ground. But he didn't understand why Trowa would do that as well, since it was the nature of that observation that made their relationship work.

If Heero was drinking something, Duo was sure it would have come shooting out of his nose again. As it was, Heero looked about to either faint, or explode from suppressed laughter. He shook his head in resignation. "Trowa would kill you, if he knew you said that about his 'little one'."

"Right, and if Quatre ever heard Trowa call him 'little one' anymore, he would make sure that unibanged idiot was short one of his family jewels. God, the blond airhead is almost as tall as Trowa," Duo quipped.

Heero laughed raucously. "It never occurred to Trowa that Quatre can actually grow up."

"It's his baby blues. They think he's completely innocent."

"They?" Heero asked, smirking.

"They," Duo waved his hand wildly, grinning. "Everyone who thinks Quatre is innocent. You, Wu Fei, Trowa, Sally, every freaking one. I would love to see the looks on their faces when Quatre asks them to buy some chocolate body paint… in bulk."

"I bet Trowa was pleasantly surprised," Heero deadpanned, before losing his composure. Duo laughed along, enjoying the sound of Heero's mirth, something that was long missing from the other person until he realised the Japanese was now staring at him.

"What?" Duo asked, feeling a little self conscious.

"How… how did you know all of that?" Heero asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You've never met Quatre or Trowa."

Tbc


	10. Chapter 9: Breaking the Golden Rule

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Chapter 9: Breaking the Golden Rule**

Shit, shit, shit!

Duo was panicking. He had gotten careless and spilled the beans on certain details of their friends lives, details he was not supposed to know, as Adrian.

_Just how the hell am I supposed to wiggle out of this?_ He thought, his mind whirling. He found out in that moment that it was true that angels could read minds.

"Lie," Solo offered a suggestion.

_Are you freaking mad?_ Duo screamed silently. At Solo's wince, he knew his friend could hear him.

Solo crossed his arms in front of him. "You have little choice," he poked his chin out at Heero, still staring at Duo suspiciously. "He's close to freaking… or thinking you're a stalker, or something."

_God help me._

Solo chuckled, enjoying Duo's discomfort immensely. "Not a good idea. You are already missing without His knowledge. You might not know, but he could be thinking up all sorts of horrible punishment for you."

Duo shuddered. "Well, you tend to talk in your sleep," he hazarded a guess that Heero _had_ slept over once or twice. Jealousy flashed through him, as understanding dawned, relaxing Heero's stiff expression. So he _had_ stayed over. Just what was he doing staying over at this… trollop's place?

"Trollop?" Solo guffawed. "_Trollop?_ Someone should really stop reading period romances!"

Duo growled, irritated. He stood up as Heero started leaving again. "Erm… can I come along?"

Heero turned on Duo so fast the other man took a step backward. "You want to come?" He asked incredulously. Apparently, similar invitations have been extended to Adrian before, but had been declined.

Duo was stunned. What idiot would decline time spent with Heero?

"A homophobic one, you twit," Solo added with malicious glee. "It just seems like you pilots found the gene for homosexuality that's all."

"Can I?" Duo asked, ignoring the little ghost he carried on his shoulder now.

Heero's stern countenance melted into a warm smile. "Of course. They have been dying to meet you."

Duo grinned excitedly. "Great, I have been dying to meet them as well…" _Since dying is what I do best these days_, he added to himself silently, sending Solo into laughter.

They left the house shortly after, with Heero suitably impressed with Duo's, uh, _Adrian's_ skill at washing the dishes. Long stays at hospitals had given Adrian a severe disadvantage where housekeeping was concerned.

Solo hovered behind, careful to keep out of sight. He was going to keep a blasted eye on the troublemaker, even if it was the last thing he did. Something told him that it would probably be the last thing he did. Why did he have to listen to Duo anyway? Puppy eyes were extremely easy to ignore.

"So, where are we going?" Duo asked, bouncing enthusiastically next to Heero. He wasn't sure why he was so happy. He couldn't really touch Heero the way he wanted to, he was unable to tell Heero the things that he wanted to say but for the sappiest reason, it was _enough_ for them to be walking side by side.

Heero shifted uncomfortably, unable to look at Adrian.

"What?" Duo asked automatically. Though Heero was normally hard to read, Duo had perfected the technique of reading his partner's moods long ago.

Heero shot the boy next to him a slightly confused look. Duo thought perhaps the Japanese wondered how he knew he was uneasy about something. "I'm… going to visit Duo."

"Oh," Duo muttered, not really sure how comfortable he would be, treading on his own grave. "Let's go."

Heero swivelled a look of shock at him. "Are you sure?"

Duo shrugged. "Why not?"

The smile that Heero gave him was bright, heartfelt, and made every moment worth it. They walked silently toward the graveyard, each lost in their own thoughts. Duo wasn't sure what Heero was thinking, taking Adrian, the person that caused Duo's death to visit him. Though technically, Heero didn't know that. Duo for one remembered the saying that if you shuddered for no particular reason, someone was walking on your grave. Would it work if he were walking on his own grave?

"You think some really sick shit, Duo," Solo commented from the side.

Duo gave his friend a half hearted glare while he waited for Heero to pick up his flower from the florists. From the way the young girl smiled at him before handing him the wrapped flower, Duo knew Heero was considered a regular.

It wasn't until they reached his grave, and saw the rather flashy looking gravestone.

_Solo! You forgot to change it back_, Duo screamed silently in panic, eyeing the horrible mottled colour Heero was turning.

The Japanese man ran forward, his eyes fixed on the inscription.

"How is this my fault?" Solo exclaimed defensively.

_You were the one who changed the stupid thing!_

Duo stood next to Heero, eyeing cautiously. The man was breathing heavily, his fingers clenching around the stem of the tulip. He wasn't sure if he should say anything then decided to risk it. "That's really funny. Did Duo really want that on his gravestone?" He laughed, albeit a little weakly. He peeked at Heero and saw that he was being looked at with some shock.

"You… you… you…"

Duo made a mental note to alert the presses. Heero Yuy was spluttering!

"You actually find this disrespect amusing?" Heero looked at the other boy disbelievingly.

Duo sighed. He was not really sure how to explain it to Heero without inadvertently saying something wrong again. "Heero, death is not all about grief. Sometimes death can be a release…" _and I am not saying me_, he shot to Solo who stood there with his arms crossed and a half amused smile on his face. "All things, even death can be taken with a pinch of humour."

The colour drained out of Heero's face as he took a step toward Duo. His left hand rose, reaching out to cup the American's cheek a moment before he checked himself and stepped away. He turned away from Duo, an angry flush staining his cheeks. He seemed angry with himself. Duo reached out, wanting to touch Heero but Solo intervened and he got a sharp whack on the wrist. He turned to glare at Solo but saw his friend's eyes surveying the graveyard worriedly. Solo was keeping a look out for something.

"He would have said the same thing," Heero said softly, after a long silence.

"Who?" Duo's attention snapped back to the man in front of him. Heero was staring down at the black stone. Oh, him. "So you are not going to rip it out of the ground and hunt down the person who had the talent to do this over night and not harm any of the vegetation?"

That made Heero realise that the feat _had_ been pulled off without anything of the grave being disturbed. A confused frown furrowed his brow. Duo knew by now, Heero was thinking of every possible way for this to have happened. He nearly kicked himself for bringing it up.

"Hey, let's just call it a miracle, or him wanting to put a smile on your face and leave it as that?" Duo advised, hoping that it would be taken as such.

Heero looked stricken before dropping gracelessly onto the grass, trailing one finger down the smooth black marble. "How can he forgive?" He asked brokenly to no one in particular. "Would he want to?"

At this point, Duo had to be really careful to bite his tongue and not just blab out what could be potentially damaging to the current mood. Heero was finally unloading some of his guilt and he wouldn't really appreciate another odd invitation to bed. Why must everything be sexual? Steve really was deprived.

Duo rested his arm gently around Heero's shoulder, careful not to frighten the man away. "What have you done that is so stinking unforgivable? You didn't kill him, no matter what you might want to think, you didn't cut him up into parts, but instead saved a man's life…" _for a short while_, he added silently to himself.

Heero snorted softly, not looking at Duo. He was absorbed in studying the gravestone and tracing Duo's name.

Slowly, Duo's other arm snaked around Heero, easing in slowly, he didn't want to scare Heero off again. For the Perfect Soldier, his lover had become awfully skittish. "He wants you to forgive yourself," he whispered softly into Heero's ear, feeling him shudder and stiffen. The other man was tense behind his fingertips. "I don't know how I know," Duo finally chanced it. "But I know in my heart he is hurting just as you are hurting. He can't move on if you won't."

Duo half expected Solo to insert a jibe here but was surprised when he was met with silence. He sneaked a peek at the angel and noted Solo's horrified look of shock but he really didn't have time to care at the moment. He could taste his victory, Heero was merely inches away from finally realising his guilt, and perhaps getting on with the life he was supposed to lead.

A life without him.

Now, isn't that a whole lot more depressing?

"I don't know if I deserve to live," Heero said, his voice almost cold and completely emotionless, numb.

Frustrated, Duo pulled away from the other warm body and looked him straight in the eye. "Damn it Heero, stop being a baby. Suck it up and get your head out of your ass. I need you for backup and if you aren't there, who the hell can I trust to watch my back?"

Heero's eyes widened impossibly. Oops, wrong thing to say. Duo nearly bit his tongue off in annoyance. How could he say something this stupid? It was something leftover from the war. One of the many codes they used to encourage each other when one was close to giving up. It was also a rather screwed version of a declaration of love.

"Duo?" Heero breathed, reaching out to cup the face before him gently.

Shit. Shit. _Shit._

There was a harsh intake of breath somewhere behind him but Duo ignored it. He shook his head rather vehemently. "No," he forced out, nearly taking all he had to lie to Heero. He couldn't, he mustn't. He wouldn't hurt Heero again when it was time for him to leave. And from the wary way Solo was looking around, he knew deep within him that time wouldn't be too far away. "No, it isn't Duo. It's Adrian."

Heero's almost dreamy expression cleared and he pushed Duo away in shock. "I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Duo landed on the ground, pain vibrating up his back. He stared up the Japanese man and realised with a jolt of shock that this was _his_ Heero. Not the Heero that had been pantomiming life for God knows how long. He stared at his hands. They were still tingling where they had touched Heero earlier. He had never felt that before. It felt… good, uplifting and from the easing of worry lines and guilt from Heero's handsome face, something had been removed from his soul. Something dark and painful. But who did it? Duo couldn't believe merely a few words would make such a difference. Who gave him his Heero back?

A small frown of concentration settled on Heero's brow and Duo knew that he had better try to get out of this pile of crap he had made fast and muse less on this change in Heero. Unfortunately, two voices beat him to it.

"How did you know what Duo used to say to me?" Heero asked, his expression sharp.

"Damn it Duo, the Archangels are here!" Solo yelped.

Shit, life just can't get any better than this can it?

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 10: Oh Great, Rock or Hard Place

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Chapter 10: Oh Great, Rock or Hard Place?**

Duo wanted to dig a hole and crawl in it. Perhaps not coming out was an option. After all, he was dead, what did he need with air, oxygen, breathing and all that crap? Oh wait, he was already in a hole in the ground. He was standing right over his hole in the ground in fact.

Just realising that fact, he felt a wave of nausea rise. His body was down there being devoured by maggots and dung beetles and whatever else, that spent their lives gnawing on dead bodies. He was worm food! That wasn't really how he pictured Shinigami in his later years. Okay, super yuck.

It didn't help that Heero was staring at him, eyes wide with surprise and a healthy dose of suspicion. Solo was on the other side tugging at Duo helplessly, looking at the approaching Archangel, who once again looked like a biker gang reject.

Devil or the deep blue sea? Rock or hard place?

Hmm… he wouldn't mind Heero's 'hard place' at all. He yelped as a strong, firm knuckle rapped his head smartly.

"Hello, problem? We are about to be arrested!" Solo whined. "I don't want to work in mail room again. They have the worst employee benefits. I also don't get a dental plan."

"Solo, shut up!" Duo barked out loud. He gasped, clamping both hands over his mouth.

"Solo…" Heero repeated, his eyes faraway. Duo recognised that look, it was his lover trying to chase after a long forgotten memory. And it was something that had to be nipped in the bud right away. He remembered speaking to Heero once about Solo. It was more of an offhanded mention more than anything and he didn't expect Heero to actually remember it.

"Heero, look," Duo scrambled to save the situation. "Let's just call it quits for now okay? I think you are going to be late for Quatre's… whatever." He babbled a mile a minute while keeping a close eye on the frantic angel and the rapidly approaching biker dude… uh, archangel.

Heero was still studying him like he was some sort of bug that just crawled out of a rock. A rather big radioactive bug, that was.

Duo gave the Japanese man a push. "Go on! I will, uh… catch up with you in a while." He looked down at the grave, surreptitiously shrugging Solo's tugging hands. "I need to… need to…" _Make a damn excuse for me_, Duo yelled silently at Solo.

"Apologise to yourself for taking your heart or whatever. Hurry!" Solo urged but he already knew there was no escape.

Duo, distracted by Solo repeated the words dutifully. "I want to apologise to myself, erm, I mean you, erm, damn it, Duo, right, yes, Duo. I want to just uhm…" he lowered his eyes artfully, feigning discomfort. Well, there was definite discomfort, when an invisible being was tugging at your sleeve and his other hand was fisting his shirt, his sharp nails digging in your back.

A sneaky peek at Heero's softened expression told Duo that he was a malicious, lying, deceitful bastard, in other words, a successful lawyer. Oops, Duo quickly reigned in that thought. Wouldn't want the big mean archangel flying their way to pick up on his stray thoughts.

Heero nodded. "I will wait for you at the entrance. Better make it quick, Quatre hates people being late."

_Yup, that's why he used to rail at me for turning up to his dinner parties a second late. He didn't even think that I was always on time with my beloved Gundam all the time it mattered. The prick_ _is even more anal that Heero on a bad day_, Duo groused silently.

He was glad that Heero disappeared the moment the Archangel, let's call him Mr Scary Lawyer Man. Mr Scary Lawyer Man stalked over to them with a disapproving look on his scarred face. Those seemingly placid souls in heaven sure did a huge number on the guy. Duo made a mental note not to piss anyone of them off.

"Duo Maxwell," Mr Scary Lawyer Man rumbled, pulling out his PDA. Then he turned it at him, the display showing Duo's picture. There was a wanted sign stamped at the bottom. "Is that you?"

Duo blinked. Like what? "If I said no?"

Mr Scary Lawyer Man was taken aback and pulled the PDA back to study it carefully. He cleared his throat and pulled out a pair of bifocals, settling them on the bridge of his nose. He then peered through them carefully. "This is you!" He glared accusingly at Duo.

"If you are sure then you shouldn't have asked." Duo rolled his eyes.

Mr Scary Lawyer Man looked like he had swallowed something bitter, probably his tongue when Solo jumped in. "Hey, Archangel, I am sorry. He just left his brain at home when he left the house." The other angel slapped Duo on the head. "Uh… what can I do for you?"

"We have a warrant for your arrest for being absent without consent under Divine Law Section 45 sub-section 3 sub-sub-section 25 sub-sub-…" Mr Scary Lawyer Man sighed. "You are under arrest." He reached out to catch hold of Duo's arm. "You shouldn't have left when your case was under review. The worst thing is God found out of the mix up, is completely pissed with the Gods of Death…" at this, Duo winced. "…wanted to see you to comfort you and find you and your…" He narrowed a look at Solo. "… Babysitter gone." He stared at Duo again. "One more on your record. Illegal possession of a body. You need a license to do that." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I have a friend who teaches classes for body possession. All for a low price of fifty Salvation points. Call me if you are interested."

Whoa… was this even allowed? Duo's forehead wrinkled in a frown.

Solo moaned softly. Demotion… not only demotion, he was a freaking babysitter! The look of the Archangel's face told Solo he was lucky it wasn't the mailroom. At least as a babysitter, the only benefit he was missing was for eyeglasses.

"I am here to take you back," Mr Scary Lawyer Man grabbed Duo's arm tightly, pressing a button and opening a greyish gateway into nothingness. "God has made your business His business and He wants to meet you."

Meet… God wanted to meet Duo? His mind whirled. While the very thought of it scared it, after all he was a runaway child. There was no knowing what God would do to him. After all, He had very odd sense of humour when it came to punishment and justice. But wait, he just met Heero again. Of course, that pained, whipped puppy look was gone from his eyes but still… he just wanted a few more days before… before… eternity in white.

Damn, he wanted black again!

"Three days," he blurted, pulling back against the stronger Archangel.

"What?" The Archangel stared down at Duo, confused.

"Please, give me three days. Three more days and I will follow you back."

"Duo," Solo warned but as usual, he was ignored.

"I promise you, three days, that's all I ask," Duo implored, turning on the puppy eyes in full force. He was told once by a really disgusted Heero who had just been cajoled to put on a hat made out of fruit and a grass skirt for Halloween that those eyes should be registered as a deadly weapon. "I never had a chance to say good bye or anything…"

Mr Scary Lawyer Man didn't look convinced, but Duo could see he was wavering ever so slightly, but not enough for him to let Duo get his way. So, he tried another tact. "Look, think about when you died. Wasn't there anything that you wanted to do? A dream that was unfulfilled? Anything?" God, he was grasping at straws here.

Perhaps it was good luck, fate, or God sleeping on the job because the archangel was actually considering the question rather seriously. "Well, a few of my clients did manage to get out of paying me when that my car mysteriously blew up. And some of them were from the mob as well, I am sure they had plenty cash. It just isn't fair that they got my services for free. I mean I did rat out on them but that is another story altogether." He slammed his fist into his palm. "I did them a service and I deserve compensation."

Duo and Solo stared that the _insane_ Archangel for the longest time before Duo snapped back to attention. "Ye… yeah… That's what I mean. So, you can understand that right? Only a few goodbyes. That's all I am asking for. Three days! I would… erm," Duo contemplated. "I could even bring you back a souvenir! How about… how about…" Just what _did_ dead lawyers like? Roadkill?

"Hmm… chocolate." Mr Scary Lawyer Man had the most intense expression of pure rapture on him. "Not the cheap type mind you. Something Belgian, Swiss maybe."

Duo couldn't nod fast enough while Solo just remained in the background. It was safer that way. "Ri… right. Chocolate. Okay, I can do that!"

The Archangel narrowed his gaze threateningly. "Three days, Maxwell. Three days and I will be coming back for you." He turned to face Solo. "And you, any more slip ups and I will make sure you will be cleaning toilets for eternity."

Since they were talking about Heaven, eternity wasn't an exaggeration.

In a flash, Solo and Duo were alone once more.

"Three days," Solo warned.

"Three days," Duo mourned.

XXxxXX

It was odd, Heero really didn't know how to explain it. One moment he was living in a world insulated by pain. His mind seemed like it had been wrapped in wool for the longest time, living in a bubble. Then suddenly, today, for no reason, he felt that bubble exploding. His mind was finally clear again. But also ripped out of its dream world. He could actually see things clearer now, more objectively and felt pain a little too keenly. He wasn't sure what did it, or who. He had never felt more invigorated, less burdened and God forbid, he was getting back his sense of humour, which he only got after getting together with Duo.

He wasn't sure to send out a warning to the world, or run from himself.

So Duo was gone. He would always feel the guilt of Duo's death, but he was more willing to see beyond his little void of pain and self-pity now. He didn't murder Duo, nor contribute to his death. It was an accident, tragic as it may be, but still an accident. The pain will always be there, but he hoped that it would fade to a controllable level. He knew he had been causing worry to his friends who thought he was suicidal. He probably was, unconsciously, at one point but things changed when Adrian West was introduced into the picture. To nurse his wounded heart, he made Adrian into a mission. Suddenly, everything became about him. It was as if he had replaced Duo with Adrian in his mind, but never his heart and he pampered the boy, as he did Duo. It didn't make the loss any less painful, but at least he occupied his time and his mind.

Then, the worst thing that could happen, happened. Heero Yuy started falling for Adrian. Already feeling like some slug that crawled out of the sewer, this made him even less an organism and more dirt. But he didn't know when that came about. It was almost like it happened within a split second. He had been ever cautious about not letting those two images of Duo and Adrian overlap but in one split second, holding the boy in his arms changed everything.

And to make matters worse, Adrian started to be like Duo more and more, especially in the last week but more prominently in the last two days. Heero leaned against his car, frowning. The more he thought of it, the more he became suspicious of the boy he left at Duo's grave. There were too many things happening at the same time and they were all indirectly related to Duo.

Suddenly, Adrian didn't seem like Duo anymore, it just looked like he _was_ Duo. But that was impossible… right? It didn't help that the boy appeared to have lost his mind and had told him some rather inappropriate things. Thankfully, things seemed to have settled. He was about to actually take up one of Adrian's rather flamboyant offers. They sound eerily like something Duo would say. He had managed a laugh much, much later when he wasn't panicking about how to extricate himself from such a delicate situation. From what he knew, Adrian was still very much a virgin, sexually and relationship wise. He didn't want the boy's first attempt at an invitation to be rebuffed, by raucous laughter at that.

Then, today, Duo's grave…

His frown intensified. Who did it? Who managed to remove a gravestone without disturbing the grave itself? The grass was perfect, the soil undisturbed. Perhaps Adrian was right? Duo _had_ done it? He had fixed the gravestone to get a smile out of Heero? It was very funny.

Heero suppressed a snicker. He had found it humorous right after the urge to tear someone apart ebbed. It had always been that way with Duo. No matter how depressed Heero was, the braided idiot managed to coax a smile from him one way or another. Even when Duo had managed to infect his beloved laptop with a virus, one that had Duo and Deathscythe doing the tango across his screen, because he had been ignoring his lover, Heero had managed a laugh. Alright, so admittedly, that laugh had been maniacal and vengeful, causing Duo to hide in one of Quatre's gazillion rooms for an extended period of time.

Adrian had said something. There was no way in hell Adrian would say that. It was Duo's favourite phrase. Perhaps because he was so ill adjusted to civilian life that there was no way he could understand it put any other way. So many things, so many mannerisms… Could Adrian actually have Duo within him?

It _was_ possible. He had read about cases where a person receiving transplanted organs had shown some characteristic of the person he received it from. Some even effectively channelling the person, if that person was dead. Of course, it didn't occur to him reading such 'documented' experiences from the many tabloids Duo had around the house was less that reliable.

He looked up, straightening when he saw Adrian approaching. The boy was definitely despondent, depressed about something. It was a definitely change from the boy he had left a while ago.

Hmm… quicksilver moods. That was another one of Duo's traits.

Heero studied the boy carefully. It _was_ possible Duo was channelling through the boy and it _was_ also quite possible for Adrian not to notice these… little… messages he was giving Heero. Of course, not for one moment did Heero stop and think perhaps he had been out in the sun too long and was no longer playing with a full deck due to imminent heatstroke. He also hadn't considered his former lover's choice of literature was whimsical to say the least. Okay, someone might call it unreliable, nonsensical and downright idiotic but Duo was Duo and all it implied.

He studied Adrian's body language, the way he carried himself and all he could see was Duo. He was careful not to mention these things to his other friends, or he would be certain that they would definitely get some psychiatric help for him. They had tried in the worse throes of his depression but having a gun stuck in their faces helped them to back off rather quickly.

His friends found out that he was by no means suicidal, and actually they were the ones that were suicidal.

Heero pondered the steps he could take. Should he actually confront Du… Adrian? But would the boy know? He knew he would try anyway.

Adrian walked over slowly, his shoulders slumped and obviously depressed. He saw Heero standing there and a tremulous smile curved his lips.

"Heero," Adrian said, his expression lighting up with joy.

Heero was confused. Why was this boy so happy to see him? What had he done to Adrian to deserve such elation from him? And when had Adrian ever been this happy to see him? Other than seeing him as a meal, which usually meant the boy was hungry.

"You waited for me," Adrian continued.

Aah, that was the reason, Heero was his microwave _and_ his public transport apparently. The Japanese man nibbled on his lower lip, wondering if he should just go ahead and say it. There would be no turning back if Adrian decided not to speak to him ever again. But then, Heero mused, he didn't need Adrian's presence as a crutch anymore. He was fairly certain he would be able to handle things from now on his own.

To hell with it.

"Adrian, are you channelling Duo?" Heero asked.

He never guessed that a person could choke on his own tongue.

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting the Boys

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Chapter 11: Meeting the Boys**

Heero Yuy had never blushed a day in his life but he had to admit, he was blushing plenty right about now. Adrian was sitting next to him, his arms clasped tightly around his stomach, chuckling uncontrollably. Heero strayed from the term 'giggling' which was pretty much what Adrian was doing right now.

At first he had thought Adrian was dying. The boy turned an odd red, and slowly crept to purple. There was a frozen moment where Heero thought Adrian was going to keel over and pass out. It was then the laughter started. It began slow and shaky before getting to full strength. To Heero's amazement, it wasn't an amused type of laughing, but more of the… ticklish sort which has now reduced to giggling.

Adrian was losing his mind!

XXxxXX

Duo was still giggling, holding onto this his middle while Solo was determined to drive him crazy. An angel, tickling him just because he couldn't tell a joke. He shuddered, thinking just how close Heero had been to guessing his actual identity, hidden within the flesh of Adrian.

Channelling, that term should have been completely foreign to Heero Yuy's vocabulary but yet he was able to use it that easily. Perhaps he had been dipping into his tabloids a little too often? Egads, he corrupted Heero Yuy to the Maxwell way of idiocy!

"I totally agree," Solo said smugly, still a little cheesed off at Duo getting him into trouble with the Archangel and with God in general.

Duo ignored the peeved angel in the back of the car and tried to forget what happened earlier. When Heero had asked him that question, his mind went into total overload. What should he say, what could he say? Lie, wait, can't lie. Lie quota up for the millennium. Need to lie!

Then, Solo saved the day. "Laugh!"

Whoa, wonderful idea. But wait, braid boy was currently in too much of a panic to summon a laugh. Help! Make him laugh.

Solo saved the day again. "Imagine Heero naked!"

… or _not_.

_Bloody hell, Solo. I always imagine Heero naked. This is not working!_ Duo felt something starting to flow into his nether regions.

"Pervert," Solo accused.

_Damn it, Solo, Heero is looking suspicious! I need to laugh it off as a joke and my brain isn't screwed on tight enough to pull off a jester mask crap!_

"Erm… uh…" Solo was also descending into panic. If someone alive found out about this, there could be severe repercussions… to his career.

_Stop thinking about your career, asshole,_ Duo growled at him.

"Oops? I said it out loud?"

_Solo,_ Duo warned.

"Oh, okay, joke. Why did the chicken cross the…"

_SOLO!_ Duo growled.

So the angel did the first thing he could think of. Of course, Duo didn't appreciate being tickled in the least.

Duo peeked surreptitiously at Heero, hopefully feeling as embarrassed as him. The rest of the journey was made in utter silence. They arrived at Quatre's a little late and as usual, the blond was waiting for them on the porch with a displeased look on his face. Quatre was anal about a few things and being late was one of them. Heero smoothed the moment over by smiling softly at his friend, causing him to freeze in shock. Facial expressions must have been alien to Heero of late.

He turned and introduced him to Quatre. It was a tense moment for Duo. He knew that his friend was empathic and not psychic, but he couldn't help but fear that Quatre would recognise him for who he really was, a disembodied ghost that snuck into a body without filling up and filing the proper forms. Damn, he was getting more and more depressed.

_Three days_, Duo thought glumly. He had only three more days, before he had to leave Heero forever. With Heero revived from his state of… depression? Mother hen-ness? Whatever situation he was in that required him to take care of Adrian almost 24 hours a day. Okay, so perhaps his jealous side was still talking but Duo didn't want to quibble about it.

"Uh, Mr West?" Quatre winced and Duo realised in horror that he had squished, was squishing Quatre's hand in his.

"Oh shit," Duo exclaimed, dropping Quatre's hand. "Sorry man. I just… well, just forgot." He avoided the sharp penetrating gaze directed at him.

_Blank thoughts, think completely blank thoughts. My mind is completely empty_, Duo chanted silently. Quatre must not be able to read into the maelstrom of emotions Duo had right now. Emotions that he just might find familiar.

"Not a problem there," Solo snickered. "It's been empty since the day you were born."

Duo glared discreetly at the angel that loved to poke fun at him at the most inopportune times. He looked back to Quatre frowning suspiciously at Duo, looking a little to side to exactly the spot Solo was!

_Solo?_ Duo queried, a slight tone of panic entering his silent, mental question.

Solo remained still and silent, looking carefully at Quatre. There was a speculative and slightly contemplative expression on his features. He reached out and slowly nudged Duo, prodding him to get into the house. He knew his little brother was alarmed and more than a little confused but obeyed him. Duo gave Quatre a tentative smile and tried to inch past the penetratingly serious aquamarine eyes. The blond businessman finally made way for him to pass and Duo shot through like a piston, searching for a place to hide.

"What was that?" Duo gasped, finding one of the bathrooms and snuck inside.

Solo was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I think that blond can sense me."

"How?"

"I am not really sure, but the blond has some sort of sixth sense right?" Solo guessed.

"Yeah, he calls it a 'Space Heart'. He's an empath."

Solo sniggered suddenly. "Since he is blond, perhaps it would be more accurate to call it "Space Between His Ears'?"

Duo smacked his friend on the arm. "That's not nice to start spouting blond jokes. You're not too much of a brunette yourself."

Solo chuckled a while longer and then sobered. "You have to get out of here as soon as possible. We can't let the blond suspect that you are anything other than who you are."

"What difference does it make?" Duo questioned. "After all, they already know I am here."

"That's no excuse for…"

"Mr West?" There was a tentative knock on the door.

_Shit! It's Quatre_, Duo hissed at Solo. He quickly turned on the tap and pushing the flush.

"Are you alright?" Quatre's voice filtered through, sounding a little uncertain. "Do you need any help in there?"

Duo suppressed the urge to laugh. What kind of help would he need in a bathroom? He grinned as he thought of all the 'help' he got from Heero in bathrooms all over the place.

"Stop thinking shit, little brother and get rid of the empath," Solo smacked him on the head.

He yanked the door open quickly and almost pulled Quatre's shoulder out of its socket, who had been on the verge of barging into the bathroom. Heero was standing right next to him, his brows furrowed in worry. The moment the door was fully open, Heero all but push Quatre aside and reached for him.

"Are you alright?" Heero grabbed Duo's arm pulling him closer.

Duo nodded, a little shocked at Heero's vehemence. Almost instantly, jealousy flared again. Just what the bloody hell did Adrian ever do to Heero? Or for Heero? "Yeah," he said curtly, pulling free and walking into the dining hall. He didn't see the shocked expression on both faces standing behind him.

_Small get together my foot_, Duo thought. There were quite a large number of people already there, some he knew, others that were acquaintances. Wu Fei was there, practically hanging over the older doctor, Sally Po. He hoped that Sally could see through his stubborn Asian pride to notice that all his posturing was nothing but a gruff exterior to cover up the almost odd infatuation Wu Fei was having.

Then he saw Trowa, carrying a tray and serving everyone some odd looking green coloured things that everyone was trying to get away from. Hmm, Trowa was experimenting in the kitchen again. And that was probably the scariest thing Duo could ever imagine.

Commander Une was in a corner, exchanging idle chitchat with one of Quatre's many sisters, while Noin and Zechs were necking in another. That left Relena. She was sitting on the couch, staring toward the door. Duo could guess whom she was waiting for. From the way she brightened, Duo could guess who was standing behind him.

"Adrian, are you sure you are alright?" Heero's voice breathed closely in his ear and his warm hand fell on his shoulder.

Duo felt a stab of pain in his heart as he saw the hope, the joy, the life in Relena die. He felt like he had just driven a knife through her heart. He knew how this would look, with Heero being rather intimate with him. After patiently waiting for years, she would only face heartache again for an unknown stranger to cut in line?

Of course, idiotic Heero didn't even know there _was_ a line.

Relena then shifted her eyes on him and pinned him with the coldest look ever. Duo had seen her look at him this way when he was alive… when he was in his body… damn it, when he was Duo Maxwell. But later, when she accepted the fact that asexual Heero had fallen in love with a loud, brash, noisy American, she had _tried_ to be friends with him. They had been civil towards the end, but there were times when hackles rose and there was a hissing and spitting match between the two.

"I'm fine," Duo said shortly, shrugging Heero's hand off. Then he got blasted with a full dose of hurtful blue eyes. Okay, Relena's stare he could take, but not Heero's. Did he ever mention Heero Yuy looking hurt made him think of cute little puppies bereft of their chew toys? He took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Heero," he moderated his tone.

Heero frowned, wondering at the change in Duo's demeanour until his eyes fell on the frosty stare from Relena Peacecraft. He narrowed his eyes almost threateningly. Relena quickly ducked her head down, her expression almost like a kicked puppy.

"Heero!" Duo hissed. "Be nice to her, just because she doesn't like me, doesn't mean the two of you aren't friends still."

Heero swung shocked eyes to his companion, making Duo wished he had bit his tongue. This was a very common argument between them. The Perfect Soldier was almost rabid about the people he cared for and murderous to those that disrespected them. And in his eyes, Relena was doing just that. Duo had brought this up many times, despite his own dislike of Relena's endless sniping and griping about him. The girl was jealous, that's all. There was really no harm in being jealous.

"Duo…" Heero's voice caught and Duo froze for a second. Was this it? Had he been caught? Would he and Solo spend the rest of eternity raking manure in the heavenly gardens while the Archangels threw crushed beer cans at them? "Duo used to say that as well."

Duo squelched the urge to exhale loudly in relief and from the corner of his eye, he noticed Solo doing the same. "Well… well…" Okay, his mind was completely blank. This was getting to be a really bad idea.

"Hey, Yuy," a voice Duo recognised as Chang Wu Fei called from his left. "Introduce us to your… friend."

Duo winced at this. From the inflection in the Chinese man's tone, he was certain that Wu Fei meant 'friend' in the most biblical of senses. He bristled at the implication. So this Adrian was more than a friend? He was going to go home and geld himself in the bathroom. Of course, he didn't pause for a moment to think how stupid this idea was, since he was currently _using_ said body.

Heero turned toward his friend. "This is Adrian West." He settled an arm comfortably around Duo's shoulder while the other man resisted the urge to just melt into his boyfriend's side. It helped that he was stabbed several times by ice blue eyes from one Relena Peacecraft, itching to descend and protect her territory.

The expression of Wu Fei's face darkened slightly before the frown that creased his brow smoothened. Ouch, Duo thought. There was a slight element of blame there. At this point in time, he really didn't envy Adrian West. It was rather clear that even Quatre, the most forgiving of them all, did put some measure of blame on Adrian's shoulders of Duo's death. Of course, they were talking about the heart portion of it, Duo wondered just how indignant they would be if the whole sordid story were to be dragged out into the open.

"Wu Fei," Heero hissed a warning.

"Welcome, then," Wu Fei said finally, with a healthy dose of reluctance.

It took a while for everyone to finally fall for the Maxwell charm again, but Duo managed it rather well. Heero, of course, never left his side during the course of the afternoon, preferring to provide him with his own brand of protection. Aside from Wu Fei's earlier coldness, Duo couldn't feel anything other than welcome. Trowa had been his quiet self, Quatre he had stayed the hell away from, Une had her moments, Milliardo and Noin were accommodating and curious of his and Heero's relationship. Duo noticed Relena had turned abruptly and left the room at that.

Ouch again.

Duo took in everything, the hurt in Relena's eyes, the stiff posture as she walked briskly from the room, the concern shadowing Heero's expression as he watched her leave. So, his boyfriend did care for Relena, perhaps he would be able to make him care a little bit more. Of course, he remembered gloomily, he had only three days left, and no relationship can be built in three days.

"Duo, don't be stupid," Solo warned. "You can't do anything in this short time. And don't you go playing around with God's fates." He could see the determination in his friend's eyes. Since Duo couldn't be with Heero, why not try to set him up? Even if it was a match made in heaven, Duo should not go meddling around in things he had no comprehension of.

_I have only three days,_ Duo insisted, still studying the two of them with interest. Of course, at this point, he was severely cockeyed as Heero was still at his side and Relena was walking in the opposite direction. _I need to make sure that he is at least happy._

"How do you know who makes him happy?" Solo asked, frustrated.

_Heero doesn't really care about people other than his friends, and since they are all taken, except for Relena, who clearly cares for him…_

"That's a stupid theory."

It was unfortunate the two of them didn't see a blond billionaire staring at them speculatively.

The party was almost over and Duo found himself hunting after Relena Peacecraft who had been surreptitiously missing for most of the afternoon. He knew that he was the one that had pushed her away. While she could snipe at Duo Maxwell, Adrian West was just a hapless bystander who would be severely protected if she tried anything.

"You shouldn't be doing this," Solo warned, reluctantly following Duo into one of the many dens that Quatre had around the house.

_It took me forever to shake Heero off my case. I need to at least say something._

Solo sighed. "It's your choice."

Duo found Relena sitting in one of the rooms, paging despondently through what looked like a photo album. He recognised it. It was one of them. Quatre loved taking photos and keeping them. Memories, he called them. He slowed, nibbling his lower lip uncertainly. He really didn't know what to say to Relena, only knowing that he needed to say something. Should he disturb her?

"Mr West," Relena said, her tone frosty. "It is unseemly to lurk around in the hallways in ambush of polite folk."

Relena hasn't changed a bit. Her tongue was still as sharp. Feeling as if he was walking into his doom, Duo stepped into the room.

"Rel… uh, Ms Peacecraft," Duo greeted, desperately trying to remember that he was a complete stranger to her.

"I left because I wanted solitude," Relena announced, looking away.

_You left because you didn't want to do me in_, Duo thought. The silence that followed was heavy, oppressive and awkward as hell but Duo didn't know how to lightened the situation. 'Hey, don't worry, princess, I am your crush's dead boyfriend stealing the body of his latest crush so you really don't have to worry about anything' really just didn't cut it.

"I thought you stalked me because you had something to tell me. If you don't," Relena closed the album and stood.

"Relena," Duo started, deciding to hell with formality. "I didn't mean to steal him. I still don't intend to."

The blonde girl stiffened but kept her back resolutely turned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Duo smiled sadly, thinking of what should have been. "Heero, Relena. I have no intention of stealing him."

"Go… good," Relena stammered and swept out of the room, the temperature suddenly feeling a whole lot warmer. Duo guessed it was partially due to the heat from Relena's blush. Even the back of her neck was a mottled red. Boy, can this girl blush.

Duo stared as Relena left the room hurried, closing the door behind her. Finally, he let out a long sigh.

"I don't know if I can do this, Solo," he moaned, burying his face in his hands. He was a picture of dejection, hunched over himself, his body a mass of tense lines, pain lines.

"You have already decided to do it," Solo sat down next to his friend, laying a comforting hand across his shoulders. "But you really shouldn't mess with God's work."

Duo peeked at his friend. "God's work? God's work that their hiring process sucks? That due to that I died before I can make hot monkey love to Heero for as long as we both shall live?"

"Duo, the walls have ears," Solo hissed. "God has an amazing grapevine."

"Then he should perk his ears because Duo Maxwell is as pissed as hell. I didn't deserve this, and now I have to freaking match make the love of my life to someone who would rather tear my braid out by the roots." He turned and buried his grieving face into Solo's comforting chest.

Funny how something so insubstantial can be this solid.

XXxxXX

Outside the room, Quatre covered his gaping mouth in shock. No, this can't… this… it isn't possible. Duo Maxwell was dead…

…wasn't he?

Tbc…


	13. Chapter 12: Match Maker from Hell

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Chapter 12: Match Maker from Hell**

Duo woke bright and early the next day. He shocked Heero quite a bit, when for the first time since the Japanese met Adrian, he had breakfast waiting for them both, the house was completely spotless and Duo had already packed his own lunch, though he didn't have intention of going to class. Dead people didn't need an education. Besides he had two and a half days more before he would be leaving Heero. He needed to make sure that the man had something to hold onto. He wasn't going to wade through hell to get Heero's soul back if that idiot decided to kill himself out of depression. Wait… where had he heard this story before? Damn movies.

"This was really good," Heero complimented, after having finished his plate of breakfast yet again. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he studied the man sitting opposite him carefully. There was a slight speculation in his eyes that made Duo very wary, but he hadn't said anything to the man so far.

Further more, his friend who was flitting around the table sniffing at the wondrous smells coming from the food and mourning the fact that he had no taste buds constantly distracted him.

"Glad you liked it," Duo announced, puttering around the kitchen. His mind was rather far away, trying to decide what he was going to do today.

"How come you never cooked for me before?" Heero asked, a trace of suspicion in his tone.

Duo stilled, kicking Solo half-heartedly for bemoaning the fact that he had no teeth. It was getting annoying. He wondered for a moment how he should answer. Since he never lied, although there was a time the day before he did, which he would spend the rest of eternity making up for, he decided that evasion was the best policy. He glanced briefly at the clock and started bustling about. "Oh dear, look at the time. You're late for work." He came around and picked up Heero's coat and document case. He then prodded the Japanese man, making him get up before herding him toward the door. He helped the coat onto Heero and passed him his bag with a bright smile on his face. He walked with his lover to the door, keeping up a bright cheerful conversation, while Heero looked more and more confused with every passing moment.

"You have a nice day, now," Duo adjusted Heero's tie and leaned in for a peck on the cheek. He offered his cheek and to his utter surprise, Heero kissed him obediently, like he was programmed. Duo then shut the door in Heero face.

Solo was collapsed on the ground, rolling and laughing. "You… you… just wear a pink apron and you would be the wife."

Duo couldn't control the snort as he slid down to the floor as well. "Oh my God, did I really do that? Did you see the look on Heero's face right then?"

"He's rather easy to confuse, isn't he?"

Duo shrugged. "Only by me." He got up, brushed the dust off his pants and headed toward a laptop he found out was a gift to Adrian from Heero. Once again the overpowering need to castrate Adrian nearly overtook him. His Heero only bought fancy electronics for him and no one else. That was why he treasured the device for detecting bugs so much – Heero bought it for him, for their second anniversary. But he was sure that any laptop that went through Heero's hands would have a lot of nifty little extras.

"What are you doing?" Solo looked over Duo's shoulder, looking rather impressed by the flow of data that rolled through the screen.

"Hacking into Heero's email at Preventors."

Solo gasped. "Didn't you tell me that Heero's security measures are close to perfect?"

Duo grinned. "They would be if he would stop telling me his passwords." He tapped on the keyboard a few more times and something that looked like an email account popped up.

"Whoa," Solo said, impressed. "What are you going to do about it now?"

Duo threw a smile at Solo, albeit a rather sad one. "I am going to set up a date."

He had just clicked the send button that sent out the invitation to Relena from 'Heero' for a dinner date and was preparing to go through the motions of romancing a girl; in other words, sending flowers, candies, naughty lingerie with a suggestive card, when he was interrupted by the bell. He frowned, exchanging confused looks with Solo.

"Who else knows where Adrian lives?" He questioned, getting up to get to the door.

"Heero's at work," Solo replied, also curious.

Duo shrugged, assuming it to be probably one of Adrian's friends. Okay, so he was going to need to lie a little again. Or pretend to be sleeping or something. Sleeping like the dead, he thought for letting out a morbid cackle. He took a cautious peek out of the peephole and jerked back in shock.

_It's Quatre!_ Duo hissed silently as Solo leapt from his position on the couch.

"What? What's he doing here?"

_I don't know!_ Duo panicked. He felt deep inside him that Quatre knew something, or at the very least suspected something. It scared the living daylights out of him. He was already having problems leaving Heero, he just didn't know how to deal with his friends if they knew.

"Well… do something!"

_Hide!_

"I'm invisible!"

_He can feel you!_

There were some grumbling but Solo disappeared into the room. Duo laid his hand on the knob, breathing harshly in semi panic. What did Quatre want? Why was he here? How did he find out about his apartment? He took a deep breath, calming himself and pulled the door open.

"Qu… Mr Winner," Duo greeted, hoping Quatre didn't notice his slip. He looked behind his friend, nothing that he was alone, which was odd. Where was his Siamese twin? He snickered silently at the image. The two of them had been joined at the hip for as long as they had known him.

Quatre smiled politely, his eyes calculative and highly observant. They were also darting about, which always meant that something was up. "I thought I told you to call me Quatre, as you were about to."

Damn, busted! Duo smiled weakly. "Yes, Quatre. How are you?"

"Better, if you would ask me inside?" Quatre narrowed his eyes meaningfully at Duo, the stupid Mona Lisa smiled fixed on his lips.

Duo felt a warm flush creep slowly up his neck and covered his face. He quickly scooted aside, overwhelmed by embarrassment that only Quatre could invoke in him. "Uh, sorry, welcome." He followed behind as the blond entered the small apartment, by his standards definitely. He noted that Quatre was giving the apartment a once over, not that he was judging, if anything, Quatre never judged.

Odd though, not a Manguanac in sight. They were usually not that trusting to strangers to allow their 'Master' in the presence of one alone.

"Nice," Quatre commented before taking a seat on the couch.

Duo pounced on the laptop, slamming the cover down and smiling weakly at his friend. "Thanks," he ignored the odd look that the blond was shooting at him. "Shall I get you something to drink?"

Quatre nodded courteously. "Thank you."

"I think I have that brand of tea that you particularly like." Duo babbled, rushing into the kitchen area and started boiling some water. He could feel those perceptive eyes boring into his back. What he didn't see was his friend staring at him thoughtfully, a world of consideration behind those aquamarine eyes before determination settled into his features. It was Duo's inattention that brought about his downfall.

"Hey, Duo," Quatre barked abruptly.

Duo swung around and answered automatically. "Yeah man?" The teapot he held shattered into a thousand pieces as it landed on the ground.

XXxxXX

Quatre's large innocent orbs bored into Duo's own and was making him sweat. There was a look of joy, of almost rapture, there that made him uncomfortable. It was alright if it was Heero, Duo was used to looks like that from him, looks that told him Heero couldn't really believe they were together, looks that implied he would disappear if the Japanese man blinked. Coming from Quatre it was rather disturbing, not to mention the fact that Trowa wasn't around. Well, perhaps it was fortunate that Trowa wasn't around. Being slowly dismembered rather hurt actually, and Trowa probably learned a few things about knives from Catherine Bloom.

"Stop looking at me like that," Duo inched away. After extracting the clinging blond from his person, he had swept up the remnants of the pot before Quatre dragged him to the couch.

"Is that really you?"

"It is going to be the best sex you are going to…" Duo groaned clasping his hand over his mouth. Apparently, even if he was found out, he wasn't free to disclose anything. It didn't help matters that Solo was currently trying to choke the life, or what was left of it, out of him. The angel kept muttering things about retraining and performance evaluations.

Quatre gasped. "What?"

"Sorry. Look, I really can't say anything because if I did, I would just continue to tell you something inappropriate. Let's just say… just say…" Duo dug his fingers into Solo's arms and ripped them from his throat. "Stop it, you flaming idiot. He knows who I am!"

Quatre's eyes swung around in panic. "Who… who else is here?" He looked beseechingly at Duo, not wanting to seem afraid, but unable to deny that he did felt something. He felt something from yesterday and whatever it was, he was certain it wasn't human.

"Just my angel, Solo," Duo muttered, massaging his abused neck.

The blond looked about ready to faint. "You need to tell me everything!"

Duo sighed at this. "No, Quatre, I can't. I can't tell you anything because every time I try, I end up propositioning you and asking you to warm my bed. Since I have no wish for Trowa to come after me with a cleaver, I shall maintain my silence on this matter."

"So… you really… erm… is that you behind… inside… how…??" Quatre went as far as to poke him in the chest. "But you look different. How did you end up in Adrian's body?"

Duo sighed, resting his head in his hands. "Long story and I really mean a loooong story. Needless to say that this body is on loan and I will be vacating it soon."

"Whoa… whoa!" Quatre spread his hands out, stilling the conversation. "You're… leaving? After you came back to us, you are leaving again? What are you going to tell Heero?" There was a look of pain on his face, a huge grief at the mention of Duo's leaving.

Duo stiffened. "He doesn't know and he will never know. Duo Maxwell has been dead for over a year and he will remain dead. Do. You. Understand?" His violet orbs narrowed threateningly in Quatre's direction.

The blond nodded solemnly, though it could be clearly seen that he didn't agree with any of Duo's reasoning. "Why are you still here then?"

"I want Heero to be happy," Duo said simply, staring at the carpet beneath his feet. Of course it hurt to see Heero with someone else but what other choice did he have?

Suddenly, the pieces came together for Quatre. "Relena! You want Heero to be with Relena?"

"What's so wrong with that?" Duo surged away from the couch, running his fingers through his short hair. "I'm dead, there is nothing I can do! Not for him, not for anyone. I just want him to have some form of happiness in his life. That girl loves him." He stopped when he felt a hug from behind. Warm hands soothed him, touched him, and eased some of his pain. They made it possible for him to breathe again.

"I know, Duo," Quatre pulled back, his own eyes suspiciously damp. "You know I will always be willing to help you."

Duo shot Quatre a shocked look. "Really?"

Quatre shrugged swallowing tears. "Yes, that's the least I could do for you."

"But you can't ever tell anyone… wait… Quatre, who I am really?" Duo asked, peering contemplatively at his friend.

Quatre cocked his head, confused but answered Duo anyway. "You're my hot sex slave and I want to suck you clean…" He gasped, biting his tongue.

"Solo! What the bloody hell?" Duo turned on his friend who was now reduced to a mass of giggling angel on the couch. "I thought Steve only did that to me!"

"Anything that has to do with you will be tweaked. So unless he wants to keep asking people to sleep with him, I suggest you tell him that he should stop telling people who you are," Solo winked.

Quatre looked curious and rather nervous as his friend talked to thin air but knew there was something in the room with them. Since it didn't feel malevolent, perhaps on the cheeky side, he kept his peace.

"But he called my name a few times already," Duo protested.

Solo smiled. "That's unconscious. If it was conscious I doubt he would be able to do it. Small programme glitch I think. Then again, if we were all perfect, we would be walking on water."

Duo sighed. This situation was getting increasingly complicated. What was supposed to be a pleasure trip to check up on Heero, turned out to be the worst matchmaking event of the century. No only was he stuck in the body of the person that essentially cost him his life, but he had to deal with the fact that Heero was getting increasingly attached to Adrian. If this Adrian person was alive, it wouldn't have hurt so much but since this had happened, he would really hate to see the look of pain in Heero's face when Duo managed somehow to leave the body and Adrian would just fall dead at his feet.

What if that was the last straw? What if Heero couldn't take the fact that another person he could love died as well, and decided that there was nothing worth living for?

Duo sighed again and turned to Quatre, explaining the situation.

Solo stared at his friend, shaking his head in sympathy. This was one fine kettle fish they got here. He didn't like to see anyone hurt, especially Duo, who had more than his share of pain in his youth. He deserves some happiness, but even that was denied him. A vibration coming from his pants alerted him to a message received.

He fished his PDA out of his pocket and read the message. It was odd that an angel could lose colour but pale Solo did. This was bad, this was very bad. He could see an eternity of bonuses being taken from him.

"Uh… Duo?" Solo called out hesitantly.

Duo turned, looking enquiringly at his friend.

"God has found out, we have only a day and a half left, two days tops."

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 13: Plans gone awry

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Chapter 13: Plans gone awry**

"That's not fair!" Duo ranted. "I was promised three days!" He stood in the middle of living room, now in complete disarray.

Quatre stood to the side, looking at him sadly. "Please Du… Adrian, don't do this."

Solo had tried to calm Duo down when he started tearing the place apart but his friend was too far gone to listen to reason. "Look, we both knew that it would be only a matter of time before the Chairman found out what we were doing."

"He's freaking God, he better well know what we are doing!" Duo huffed, a wild look in his eyes. "I don't care if you call him the President of the company of whatever shit. He made me a promise!"

Solo shook his head. "Duo, be reasonable, he emailed out an inter-office memo demanding your return in two days. And I would be required to go through and inquiry committee for gross insubordination. I've given up my entire career for you, please, just listen to me this one time."

Duo, emotionally spent, dropped into the closest chair and rested his head in his hands. "How am I going to get Heero to fall for Relena by tomorrow? I can't leave knowing Heero is alone and hurting!"

As if to answer his question, Solo's PDA rattled again. This time a smile spread across Solo's lips. "Erm, you seem to have a personal message from our Chairman. He says, tell the meddling idiot to get his ass back up where it belongs and leave the love arrows to me."

The American stilled and looked at Solo. "What the…?" He took a furtive glance around. "He's looking at us now?"

Solo read from his PDA. "He says yes."

"Well, that answers my question."

XXxxXX

Duo had somehow snuck into his and Heero's apartment and was rifling through some of their things, more accurately, their photo albums. He touched the many photos they had, smiling in irony that Heero would be so sentimental to want to keep pictures.

Tomorrow, he was leaving tomorrow, and half the day gone already. Quatre had been chased back home, after Duo decided there just wasn't anything the blond could help him with, and seeing him, knowing that they would part scant days later, hurt. He would rather spend the rest of his time here, with Heero.

It was then he decided. He would do this for Heero.

XXxxXX

Heero never thought that with peacetime came a barrage of paperwork. Not that he enjoyed walking around with his gun in his hand but still, some training was hard to undo. Things were made worse due to the fact that his mind was not on his work.

Adrian, that person bothered and attracted him at the same time. He kept telling himself he wasn't attracted to the boy 'that' way but he could feel the conviction getting weaker and weaker. Just when did Adrian start to remind him so much of Duo? He had spent a large amount of time with the boy, but over the past few days, Adrian had started acting, talking, and generally being more like Duo than ever before. Just why was his mind playing tricks on him like that? There were times where he could swear Adrian saying things that Duo would say and doing things that only Duo would do.

After that, he would face the harsh truth: that Duo was no more. Adrian was right, he would have to move on, sooner or later. He felt completely lost at that. Despite living with that braided whirlwind for so many years, he still knew almost nothing at the intricacies of romance. Duo hadn't needed him to do anything special or out of the ordinary for him to be happy. So how was he going to learn to 'wine and dine' someone?

His biggest problem was, why was he thinking to wine and dine _Adrian_? He was supposed to be making amends not thinking about making love to him.

"Heero Yuy?" A bored voice called out to him somewhere to his right.

To his utter embarrassment, Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier was so startled that not only did he drop his pen, he overturned a mountain of paperwork onto the floor as well. He was in the midst of picking the mess up when he finally noticed the person standing next to him once again.

"Yes, it is I," he looked up, seeing a flower deliveryman, in his arms a huge bouquet of red roses. For a moment, his brain shut down from a litany of 'this is not happening, this is _not_ happening'.

The man, with a slight smirk on his face thrust a delivery note at him. "Sign here."

"W… What?" Heero had never stuttered a day in his life before, even when asking Duo Maxwell to move in with him. It had been more of tossing a set of keys to him and telling him the deliverymen would be over at his place to pick up his stuff. Now, he found himself stuttering. "Ex… excuse me?"

The deliveryman laughed. "Flowers, boy, for you. Sign it, so I can get on with the next one."

"Who… who… sent me flowers?" Heero's fingers twitched toward the delivery note.

The man shrugged. "Boy, that's your business."

Heero bristled at being called 'boy' _twice_ but the back of his neck was itching at the intensity of the curious looks being directed at him. Everyone at the office had an overwhelming curiosity about who Heero Yuy was getting flowers from. Growling under his breath, the ripped the paper from the man's hand and scribbled his name on it.

The man had a lopsided smile on his face, indicating that he found this amusing too. Not too often 21 year old men got flower deliveries.

Heero reached out to take the large bouquet gingerly, as if it would suddenly bite him. In his point of view, taming a wild lion and handling an arrangement of flowers was the same thing, they were completely alien to him. Just who was it that was playing such a stupid joke on him? His trigger finger itched to pull out his trusty gun and shoot said person through the eyes. Then, he noticed the deliveryman still standing there. Just what was he waiting for? Oh yeah…

"You're waiting for a tip?" The already pissed off Heero muttered.

The man merely smiled.

"Here's one. Don't piss off Preventors agents. Most of them are trigger happy." With that Heero turned his back on the man, who stalked away huffily, promising himself that a job change was in order.

The moment the man moved away, a huge gaggle of agents moved in on Heero, most of them women.

"Whoa, nice flowers."

"Secret admirer?"

"This person has good taste."

"Who's the new boyfriend, Heero?"

"Read the card! Read the card!"

Yaoi fangirls, Heero thought, smiling nostalgically at the term. He had never even heard of that term before, which was ironic since he knew his mother tongue pretty well, and it was Duo who taught him that. He had been pleasantly surprised that not only were his colleagues supportive of their relationship, which still broke many of society's norms, they were in fact always trying to catch the two trying to paw each other. It was embarrassing to say the least. Duo couldn't care less about public displays of affection and soon they had a very _large_ following. And when Heero meant following, he really meant _following._ These girls could have given Relena a run for her money when it came to stalking.

Heero turned to the eager eyed girls, who had shared his grief when Duo had departed so abruptly and glared. Taking the hint, the girls scattered, leaving him alone with his large bouquet of heavenly smelling roses and a lonely card, which he missed. He reached for the plain white card, his hand shaking. It made no sense, why was he so nervous? So frightened? Oh yeah, now he remembered, someone sent him flowers, that's why.

He inched the card open, peeking through the edges, feeling foolish. It was just a card. Taking a deep breath, he flipped it open.

_I hope the answer is yes. Love, Adrian_

Shit. Shit… SHIT!

Not Adrian, anyone but Adrian. He could say no to anyone except to Duo _and_ to the current Adrian. It didn't even dawn in his confused mind that he had made a clear differentiation between the Adrian he knew earlier this year and the Adrian he met these past few days.

"But yes to what?" Heero murmured to himself. Almost as if in answer, his computer chimed, indicating an email received. The feeling of impending doom hit him like a hammer as he reached for his mouse. His screensaver disappeared and a password prompt flashed on the screen. He keyed in the password and the cursor hovered over his email window. Something screamed at him not to open it, while another yelled that if he didn't, he would regret it for the rest of his life. When one started to hear voices in their heads, it was time to get themselves committed.

_Dinner tonight? At your place? I'll cook for you. Adrian_

Heero swallowed, his mouth dry. His heart rate started picking up, hammering wildly in his ribcage. No, this can't be happening. Adrian was making a move on him? Why? What should Heero do? He didn't make his sudden interest known, right? Right? Oh shit, he really couldn't take this. He clicked the reply button before he thought about it and his fingers hovered on the keyboard. Twitching fingers inched toward the N key before it stopped. Did he want to say no? Was he going to say no?

Growling in frustration, and causing his colleagues nearest to him to pick up their files and fled to the other part of the office, he grabbed the phone and hit the first speed dial number, not really knowing exactly whom he was calling. He just hoped it wasn't Commander Une, or she would be really pissed for someone to call her about personal problems, especially one that was if he should have dinner or not.

Someone picked up the phone on the other end and Heero started speaking. "OhmyGodIdon'tknowwhattodoAdrianaskedmeoutfordinnerandIthinkheiscomingontomehesentmeflowe…"

"Babble speak, you must be looking for Quatre," Trowa laughed. "Hold on."

Heero focused his breathing, knowing that hyperventilating in the middle of the office wasn't good for his image. And what the hell was going on? Why was he acting so completely out of character? It was just one date request, he could always say no. He was acting like a drama queen, for goodness' sake. Heero Yuy was afraid of a boy.

"Hello?" Quatre greeted cautiously over the phone.

"Quatre…"

"Yes?" Now Quatre sounded confused. "Heero?"

"He asked me out on a date!" Heero blurted, remembering at the last minute to cover the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Who?"

"Adrian!"

There was some suspicious sounding noise reminiscent of choking from the other end.

"Quatre! Quatre! Are you alright?" Heero called out urgently.

"So…" Wheezing. "So… are you going to go?"

Heero took a deep breath, and answered.

XXxxXX

Duo smiled as he left another note hidden in one of the nooks and crannies that their house had. During the entire afternoon, he had been planting little love notes for Heero, reminding him to be strong, to live life a day at a time. Little things like that.

Things that reminded Heero to be human.

He was careful to leave the house and its things just as it was, because, if anything, Heero was pretty anal where he put his stuff. But he left three letters in his lover's desk, knowing Heero will find it sooner or later.

He wandered from room to room, noting that many of his stuff were still lying in the open. It was as if he never left. It hurt actually to know that Heero never truly let go. He decided to leave Heero with a special surprise. Perhaps his lover might call the police or check surveillance tapes for someone breaking an entry but Duo hoped that Heero would remember. Remember the wonderful meal he made for Heero on their second anniversary.

He went about the kitchen, preparing everything carefully. He had no fear of Heero returning, he had arranged for him to be at the restaurant with Relena tonight. It would be late before he returned. He smiled as he slowly filled the table with Heero's favourites. He wondered about his lover's reaction at seeing the setting. Flowers had been added to the middle, along with soft scented candles scattered all over the house.

His mind drifted back to the day when he had met Heero at the door with all of that. Only then, he was wearing nothing but a skimpy black thong. The food had gone to waste that night. But the two of them remembered that anniversary with much fondness.

"No point to dwell on the past, little brother," Solo advised, sitting across Duo at the table.

"I know," Duo muttered, tracing patterns on the white linen.

"He's already moving on."

"I. Know."

Solo wisely backed off at that point.

The sound of the key jiggling at the door caused the two of them to jump to their feet.

"Who else has keys to Heero's home?" Solo asked, panicked.

"Me!" Duo hissed, his eyes darting about looking desperately for a place to hide. "What's he doing home anyway?"

Then there was little time for conversation as the door swung open and Heero stood at the door, gaping at the spectacle before him.

"Adrian, how did you get in here?" Heero asked, his eyes wide.

Okay, Duo was definitely in trouble.

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Chapter 14: Explanations Vs Lies**

_Are you sure that lying won't get me thrown into Hell or something?_ Duo asked Solo for the umpteenth time, giving Heero a sidewise glance. He found it odd that the Japanese man hadn't pinned him to the ground and growled at him. Normally, Heero would have tied an intruder to a chair and held live wires to his face, demanding an explanation of how he got past all his security measures.

It was definitely a matter of pride with him.

"No, your entry processing has already been done. In fact, God has also sent out a 'Welcome to Heaven Induction Training Course' invitation to you. My colour printer died on me, so I couldn't give you a hard copy," Solo assured.

Duo was once again caught staring at empty air with his jaw hanging and his eyes bugged out. "What?"

"What?" Heero swung back to face Duo, having been snapped from gaping at the lovely spread of dinner on his table.

Duo flushed deeply. "Uh… nothing, I just… well… er… What are you doing back here?" Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Never bring to attention the fact that you were not supposed to be in here,_ he scolded himself.

Heero had an almost amused smile on his face as he started peeling off his coat, dropping it carelessly onto the couch. "I live here remember?"

Duo sighed, glad that Heero hadn't started the third degree quite yet. He frowned at the article of clothing currently flopped onto the three seater. Over the years, Heero had managed to overcome _some_ of his training. At first Duo had been rather delighted at Heero's inner childish self being revealed, then he quickly realised that two messy people within one home only led to insects and rats. Not wanting his lover to revert, Duo had decided that he needed to take up the mother hen position within the home. Of course, Wu Fei had a field day for a long time after, and whenever he was bored, bringing up the fact that despite the hair and such, Duo was the 'onna' – woman – in the relationship after all.

"Yeah, I thought you had another appointment tonight," Duo said, moving around Heero, automatically picking up the coat and bringing it into his room to hang it up. He decided to shy away from the word 'date'.

"I do…" Heero sounded confused, somewhere from the vicinity of the living room. "With you."

"Me?" Duo whirled around in surprise, dropping the article of clothing on the floor.

Heero was walking toward him, a soft true smile gracing his features. "I believe the email I received told me I should be home tonight. Someone would be preparing dinner for me. That someone signed off as Adrian."

"What the…" Solo gasped before exploding into laughter. Their Chairman was more technology savvy than anyone had ever guessed.

_How did this happen? I send that email to Relena and another one to Heero telling him to go to her house!_ Duo screamed silently. _How did Heero get that mail instead?_

"Uh… God is good? All the time?" Solo snickered. "Look, just enjoy it. Because tomorrow you are leaving."

Duo's expression darkened at that thought.

"Adrian?" Heero called out, touching Duo on his shoulder, jolting the other man from his reverie.

"I'm sorry," Duo said, feeling a little uncomfortable at Heero's proximity. He edged away from the Japanese, skirting around him. "I wasn't paying attention." And why was Heero being so friendly and touchy feely with Adrian? Once again, Duo felt slightly stupid to be jealous of himself.

"Something is wrong," Heero said a little nervously. It was as if he was also rather nervous of the current situation. He turned and followed Duo.

Duo nibbled his lower lip indecisively. How was he going to tell Heero why he was… jealous? Uncomfortable? All the above? He nearly jumped a foot when warm, strong hands settled on his shoulders.

"I am also rather uncomfortable about this," Heero breathed, his voice low. Duo could feel the deep rumble within his body. "But Quatre had a point. I need to start living again, because Duo was life. I wouldn't be able to see Duo again if I don't try to live."

Duo turned slightly, his expression incredulous. "Qua… tre…?"

Heero continued with a slight nod of his head. "I love Duo, I don't think there is someone else that I will love more than him, but I think that my heart is big enough for me to try to accept another person. Look, Adrian, I have to be totally honest that perhaps the whole reason I am willing to try this with you is because of Duo's heart within you but I do see you as another person. You're not Duo by any stretch of an imagination."

At this point, Duo was trying really hard not to snigger. He didn't know whether to thank Quatre for his interference or to kill him.

XXxxXX

Heero wasn't the least perturbed when he stepped into the room to see Adrian standing there. Quatre had known about it. The blond would just be the type to help Adrian get into their… _his_ apartment. He really needed to stop thinking in plurals. He was sure he wasn't ready to take the next step yet and open his heart to another person. His apartment however…

He felt his heart rolled over as he saw the spread Adrian had prepared. This was familiar. He has seen this somewhere before. Why did it cause him so much emotional unrest?

His eyes narrowed as Adrian casually picked up his discarded coat to hang in his closet. Part of him itched to pick the boy up and throw him out of the apartment. This was his and _Duo's _apartment. Just who was this interloper to waltz in here and act like this was his home?

Just who was this… person to know how Duo did things?

That was it! The dinner. No wonder it looked so familiar, Duo made it for him once. He felt his blood starting to boil. How could Quatre do something like this to him? How could Quatre tell a perfect stranger about the private moments of their lives?

But this wasn't Adrian's fault. He managed to modulate his tone to at least one that didn't frighten the sometimes fidgety boy off. It wasn't exactly that difficult because something about Adrian made him rather nervous and flustered. But he needed to explain to Adrian. He did agree to this date. He was willing to try. But try was all he wanted to do actually. Nothing more than that for now. His heart wasn't ready to take the pain.

"But in future, I would appreciate if you tell me if you were coming into my apartment," Heero admonished. He really didn't like the fact that Adrian might have found some stuff about Duo. He knew he was making this apartment into a shrine for his dead lover, but there was just nothing he could do about it. He wasn't willing to part with reminders of what life was and could have been, quite yet.

Adrian flinched like he was just slapped.

Oh shit, was Adrian hurt? Heero tried to remember the tone he used. It wasn't bad, was it? He wasn't too… firm was he?

"I'm sorry," Adrian muttered, turning toward the kitchen area.

Heero frowned at the dejected stance of the boy. He stood near the bedroom door not sure what he had said wrong or how to make it better. He watched as the boy walked around the kitchen, getting the cutlery ready and so forth. He was amazed at the ease and the familiarity of the boy within his kitchen. It was as if he had been cooking here for ages. For some reason, he was achingly reminded of Duo. Why? This wasn't the first time it had happened. He had been constantly barraged with reminders of Duo, every time he hung around Adrian. Was it some sort of a sign from above? But Heero was an atheist, he really didn't believe in signs. His brows furrowed in confusion as he watched the boy move around.

There was that tilt of the hips when he closed the drawer, or the way he handled two plates along with a wine glass, or the way he hummed in the kitchen was practically screamed his dead lover. Why was Heero dwelling on this again? Just because Adrian cooked food like Duo did, cleaned up after Heero like Duo did, moved in the kitchen like Duo did, that doesn't mean he was…

"Duo," Heero whispered longingly. He nearly kicked himself when Adrian stiffened. He had etiquette lessons from the girls, that it was completely _not done,_ for a guy to mention another person, whom he was romantically involved with, or even remotely interested in, when he was on another date with another person.

He jumped as the plates dropped onto the kitchen counter, clattering loudly. Adrian whirled around and the next moment Heero had an armful of hugging boy-who-had-his-dead-lover's-heart and a mouthful of heaven.

"Duo," Heero moaned again, unsure of why he said his lover's name. This wasn't Duo, it couldn't be Duo, but somehow it felt like Duo. Only Duo made him feel like this.

"Let's not bother about names," Adrian whispered huskily. "Let tonight be just about us. Let me be who you want me to be."

Heero pulled back, staring at the other boy in his arms. In his mind's eye he saw the trace of deep chestnut hair and the hint of bright violet eyes smiling back at him. "Duo…"

Adrian smiled sadly, his eyes clouded with unshed tears. "Yes, Heero. Let me be who you want me to be." He dove in, kissing Heero fiercely, leaving the other man breathless and limp. "Take me to bed," he offered huskily.

The Japanese swallowed convulsively, torn. The invitation had been made but should he accept it? Was he betraying Duo's memory? Would it always stand between him and another person? His heart missed a beat, as Adrian looked him straight in the eye, the intensity of the look so alike his former lover's. Fingers ghosted over his cheek.

"No, don't think about the past. Just think of tonight. Let this be my…" Adrian swallowed. "…my gift to you. Don't think of betrayal, or the past, or the future. This of what you want, right now…" He barely finished the sentence before a pair of hungry lips descended on his and urgent arms wrapped tightly around his body.

Yes, that was right, Heero thought. Don't think, let it just be this night. Let it be his farewell to Duo, the one he never got. Yes, he also knew it was wrong but a part of Duo was alive in this person. He was willing to forget that this was another man, just for tonight. He was tired of fighting himself, fighting the memory of what was.

Letting go was good.

They tumbled toward the bedroom, dinner forgotten. If Heero weren't so filled with need, he would have laughed at the memory of the other time dinner being thwarted as such. If he remembered correctly, the same exact food was laid out on the table as tonight. His mind did wonder how Adrian could have duplicated it so well, even if it was with the help of Quatre. The boy couldn't cook to save his life.

Then hands and lips started tearing the clothes off him and the rest of what he wanted to ponder fled with his control. That night, he had only one thought:

Duo was back, he was in his arms.

XXxxXX

Heero hadn't slept this well in ages. The last time he remembered was Duo still next to him. He felt languorous, satisfied, and still pleasantly drowsy. He found it odd that his guard was no longer in place and despite feeling extremely vulnerable, he didn't even felt vaguely threatened by it. Then he remembered the wonderful night he had spent making love to Duo the night before.

As usual, it was a night filled with passion, filled with perfection.

They had sat up for a while after that, Duo snuggled up to Heero as they paged through a photo album, laughing at the memories they had created over the years. He had missed the familiar weight of a head on his shoulder while the rest of Duo's body curled and rested against him on a couch. Heero's expert at manipulating the pages of the album one handed was the testimony of the times Duo and him rested like that.

Until he realised that Duo was dead. Still dead that was. He sat up in shock.

Adrian! It wasn't Duo! It was Adrian.

But how did Adrian manage to know all the things that Duo knew? Adrian had spoken about their memories as if he was Duo.

He looked around, seeing an empty space beside him and experienced a split second of disappointment before it was ruthlessly squashed. How many times did he have to tell himself that Adrian was _not_ Duo? Then why did it feel like Duo had abandoned his bed after sex, which his partner never did. He ran his hand over the sheets next to him. They were still warm. That means Adrian just left a moment ago.

It didn't once cross his mind that perhaps Adrian didn't leave. It was already a done deal that Heero Yuy would never keep anymore partners in life. Everyone he cared for would eventually leave him. He as jolted from self-pity by a loud thud in the living room. He was out bed in a shot, knowing instinctively that it was Adrian.

"Adrian?!" He called out only to be met with silence. Fearing the worst, Heero sprinted out to the hall to find a prone body lying next to the TV. "Adrian!" He yelled, skidding to a stop next to the unconscious boy. He picked Adrian up, turning him over. A quick check of the prone boy's pulse told Heero that… "No! Not you too! You can't be dead!" He laid the boy on his back, quickly performing CPR on him.

"I won't let you! You're not going to leave me again, Duo!"

"I'm sorry, Heero, but I have to."

Heero stilled, his eyes drifting slowly upwards, toward a bright point of light. Within that light he saw three somewhat blurred figures. A huge biker dude in a suit, another man in soft cream clothes and…

"Duo!"

tbc…


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Chapter 15: Heaven can't wait**

Heero had to be dreaming. He must be. But the rapidly cooling body he held was real, as much as the person in front of him. Duo, his dead lover. Duo, the other part of his soul. Duo, standing in front of him, with pain and regret in his eyes. He laid Adrian down and stood as if in a daze. Part of him was screaming at him, to try to help the person now lying at his feet, but…

"Duo?" Heero whispered, reaching out a hand to cup the pale cheek. He gasped when his fingers encountered cool skin.

Duo's eyes fluttered close as he nuzzled into Heero's touch. "Yes, love."

"But… but… you're dead!" Heero blurted, unable to believe he was actually seeing Duo standing in front of him. If this was a dream, he really didn't want to wake. He never wanted to wake.

Duo laughed mirthlessly, looking back at the two waiting for him. "And I still am."

"How…?"

Duo sighed, reaching out and placing a hand Heero's shoulder. "I know this is hard to accept. But for the last few days, I was Adrian. His heart failed and was taken away by one of those odd dudes in black suits."

"What…?"

"Mr Maxwell, I am an archangel," the dude in black suit said. "I am by no means a courier. Mr West was retrieved by them and not by anyone of my colleagues. Doing another person's job affects my performance appraisal."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Huh?" Heero seemed to be a constant state of confusion. "So… last night…"

"Yes," Duo nodded. "Last night was me. I wanted it to be special. I wanted… to… say goodbye."

Heero panicked. "Goodbye? Why? And why is Adrian now lying on my floor, dead? Can't you stay with me?"

With a low moan, Duo threw his arms around Heero. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you further, but I really couldn't stand to just sit there and not do anything. You really were trying to kill yourself."

Heero shook his head vehemently. "I promised you out of the war I would never do something like that ever again…"

Duo held Heero's face in his hands. "You were doing it unconsciously, Heero. We all could see that. But for some reason, you've stopped." He shrugged helplessly.

"I just found you again," Heero whispered, curling his arms around Duo's waist possessively.

"My time is up here. I don't want it to be, but I wasn't given the choice in this," he turned and glared at the two standing behind him. The two cringed a little. "Maybe sometime in the future, when I see you again, I will tell you how I got into this mess but for now… I want you to go to your desk. I left some letters there. Some are for the guys and Relena. There's one for you."

"Mr Maxwell, we are running out of time. I am going to be late for an executive committee meeting," Mr Black Suit whined.

Heero frowned. He wasn't sure to be sad or confused. Executive committee meeting? He saw the expression on Duo's face, which was probably a mirror of his own and they exchanged a similar roll of eyes.

Duo hugged Heero tightly, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever get to touch Heero for a very long while. He whispered softly in his lover's ear. "We _will_ meet again and it would be for eternity, just you and me. And when that happens, we _will_ laugh about this. But for now, heaven is calling and I need to answer. I love you, Heero. Remember that." He released the stunned Japanese man and stalked purposefully back to the couple waiting rather impatiently for him. Though the one in cream clothes look like he was going to an execution – his own.

The white light that had been infusing everything flared suddenly encompassing Heero's site. He could barely make out the figures as they disappeared into it.

"Remember Heero, I will be waiting for you at the Administrative Building with a large tent and really loud music," Duo's voice drifted back, laced with forced humour.

Heero smiled sadly. Administrative building? He thought. Duo's humour was getting lame.

Just as the light faded, he heard Duo's voice one last time. "Damn, can you just get the interior designer to fix this stupid white crap?"

Then he was alone, standing in an empty apartment. He didn't even notice that Adrian's body had also mysteriously disappeared.

He just wanted to cry.

XXxxXX

_Dear Heero,_

_This is supposed to explain everything that happened over that past few chaotic days but I tried writing one and for some reason the stupid words blurred before I got past the second sentence. Stupid Steve from the recycling plant. Remind me to kill him when I get back there._

_Anyway, so I decided this letter is going to be for you and not to explain anything. We will have time to explain things to each other when we meet later. _

_I am not going to accept your psychopathic shit and if I see you anything other than old and grey, I am going to be severely pissed and you are not going to get any for at least a century or two. So this is the thing. I just want to tell you that it is alright to be with someone. You would be in no way cheating or betraying my memory. Because, baby, my memory can't give you the nookie that it wants to._

_I am not going to say anything sentimental or romantic, because we both know I don't even know what those terms mean. I just want to tell you, that there is someone out there for you. I, for a fact, know exactly who it is but I think you need to figure it out for yourself before any clues can be given. Well, I am not trying to be difficult but someone is really a huge idiot when it comes to certain details._

_This person is waiting for you, and I hope to God, and I think he is listening, so he is bound to help, at least I hope so, because if he didn't then he isn't doing it job, oh my goodness, what the hell am I saying and I think I should end this letter before it gets anymore incoherent…_

_I love you, baby. This person is as deserving of you as me._

_I will see you again._

_Love,_

_Askjlfkdj Jerjekjng_

_PS. See what I mean by not being able to tell you anything? Sorry._

Heero smiled wistfully at the silliness of the letter. There was no way he couldn't believe that this letter was indeed written by Duo Maxwell. He had seen his lover's case reports. They were probably more incoherent than this one.

It had taken three days after Duo left him, again, for him to go to the desk and pick up that letter. He found two other there, one for the rest of the guys and one for, of all people, Relena. Heero was tempted to just open the letter and see what Duo had to say to her. As far as he knew, they had nothing in common except for him, as a familiar obsession. Then again, he guessed that Duo would have a way of finding out that he had opened that letter and since he was rather convinced that there was an afterlife, filled with annoying white that Duo positively loathed, Duo would make his life rather painful for that.

He had also taken the time to find out exactly where Adrian West's body had been dumped by Mr Scary In Black. A report came in to Preventors HQ about him being found in his apartment. He died of heart failure. That brought him another round of grief. He truly cared for this person, even if the reason he started was because he had _Duo's_ heart beating in his chest. But all in all, Adrian was indeed a good person. He deserved a much longer life than he had. Since he was an orphan, Heero took care of the funeral arrangements and now he was resting next to Duo, who still had that fancy gravestone.

He finally understood Adrian's rather mysterious remarks about Duo sending down a miracle for the gravestone just to make him laugh.

He stared at the sealed envelope again, pondering what to do.

"Guess I'll go send this to Relena."

XXxxXX

Waaaaaaaaaay up in the sky, a pair of naughty violet eyes watched the entire proceedings and cackled evilly.

XXxxXX

_Relena,_

_You didn't like me, and I was uncomfortable with you. After my ears recovered from you incessant screeching of 'Heeeeeero' during the days of the war, I realised that you were just as lonely as I was. I am not going to apologise for Heero being my boyfriend. I didn't steal him, he decided that breasts were overrated. _

Relena choked on her tea.

_So, anyway. Listen, I am dead now. And don't ask any stupid questions about how I am dead yet writing you a letter. You know no one would ever insult you that way and get away with it? Okay, I digress. I just want to tell you something._

_1) Heero is an idiot._

_2) Heero is a stubborn idiot._

_3) Heero is a stubborn idiot still in love with me and won't see anything else if it bit him on the nose for a while so please wait for him._

_4) Heero is a stubborn idiot that will eventually be your stubborn idiot._

_Trust me, I know what I am talking about. That idiot is a sucker for damsels in distress. Okay, I think I just insulted myself. But remember this, do not hurt him under any circumstances. Since we both want only the best for him, I doubt that can be a problem. But if it does…_

_Eternity is a really long time and I know just how to utilise every moment of it._

_Heero has feelings for you, and they are stronger than familial. Sometimes, even I am not enough to stop him from coming to you. So, while being patient and waiting in the sidelines seem hard to you right now, I believe that eventually, he will come to you._

_I wish you well thought honestly it is killing me to say it. Wait… did I already mention that I am dead? Was dead… is dead…?_

_Yours,_

_L2 Rat_

_PS. You do understand that the 'yours' part is figuratively speaking right? Since technically, I am Heero's._

Relena burst out laughing as she finished the letter, wiping away a few tears that managed to creep past her normally iron control. The letter gave her renewed hope, although it served to confuse her further. What did it all mean? Didn't Duo die all those months back? Why did this letter suddenly come out of nowhere?

While Duo and she didn't have the best of relationships, they did have Heero's best interest at heart. Neither would consciously hurt him. Whatever the case, Duo had never lied about anything, not even to her. And by the cadence of this letter, it _was_ Duo through and through. Only he was this blatantly disrespectful to her and only he could get away with it by only a minimum tug of his braid by Heero. Since Heero gave her this letter, saying it was from Duo, it couldn't be a lie.

Wait… she could do that. She had been doing that for the past four years.

Hope blazed hot.

XXxxXX

_Dear Quatre & Trowa,_

_Keep fornicating like rabbits._

_Wu Fei,_

_Would you PLEASE pop the question to Sally before she decides to drop you like a hot potato?_

Quatre held the letter with a small melancholic smile on his face. Duo was gone, irrevocably gone and Adrian's body was found in his apartment. They had been shocked of course. A person's heart wasn't just supposed to stop like that. Then again, there was a story behind the whole Duo/Adrian issue that Duo wasn't able to tell him. Quatre guessed this was one of the reasons.

Deciding that it was already a moot point, he put a close to that chapter.

"Duo, I will miss you very much," Quatre whispered to himself, his eyes misting as he stared at the letter.

Besides, it was so much more satisfying to see Wu Fei's face change colour.

"That stupid idiot! Sally is more than glad to have me," Wu Fei blurted.

Trowa nodded sagely. "Yes, definitely Wu Fei, keep telling yourself that. One day, it might actually come true."

Quatre laughed as Wu Fei lunged for his katana, causing his boyfriend to run from the room with undue haste.

_Yes, Duo, we are all going to miss you. _

Tbc…


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Chapter 16: So, it has come to this**

Duo sat outside a long white (like what was new) corridor. He was wringing his hands nervously as he waited for the verdict for the domestic enquiry for Solo. He really hoped that his friend didn't get into any major shit. It was after all his fault that Solo did something that was against company policy. He really wished someone would blame him. But he knew instinctively that someone eventually would. Steve really wasn't the type to want to cover his ass for him.

He sighed again, staring at the closed door. There was something about closed doors in office buildings that was rather imposing. It spoke of 'very important things being carried out' as compared to closed doors in a home which meant 'very naughty things being carried out'. He suddenly missed Heero. He wondered how his lover was taking it. But he was beyond a doubt that Heero would get past this and move on. How he knew, was something else altogether.

"Mister, are you alright?" A tiny little voice piped from his side.

Duo jumped, swinging his head to see the cutest little girl sitting next to him. She was no more than five, by his estimation, and had the most glorious crown of blonde curls and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her lips were small and the colour of strawberries. She must have been running a lot in the sun before she had the rosiest cheeks he had ever seen on anyone. In short, she was adorable. Duo thought this must be what cherubs looked like, only instead of wearing one of those silly white sheets, she was wearing a sweet little summer dress and a huge floral hat.

"Hey honey," he smiled at her. "Yeah, I am fine. I am just worried about my friend."

She frowned, playing with a small plastic arrow that looked like it came from a bow and arrow toy set. "Did he do something wrong? People who are here did wrong things."

Duo nodded. "Yes, he did something wrong, but only to help me. I hope he doesn't get punished for something I did."

"What did you do?" She asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. She probably didn't think that anyone would do wrong things in heaven.

Duo's heart clenched as the age of the little girl finally registered in his mind. She must have died really young. The poor dear. "Well, I died before my time actually, so I really wanted to go see this… erm… really good friend of mine. I was worried that he would hurt himself. He had been known to do that in the past. I just wanted him to be happy, and live on. I didn't fill up the right forms and I utilised an empty husk without proper authorisation. Solo helped me."

The girl cocked her head adorably to the side. "Did you get your answers then? Your friend is okay now?"

"Yeah," Duo nodded frowning. "It was odd. One moment he looked like he wanted to kill himself, the next moment all the cares were lifted from him."

The girls smiled mysteriously, ducking her head before Duo could see. Then she looked up at him again. "And this… Solo?"

"I don't know… They have been in there the entire morning." Duo stared at the closed door again.

A door further down the hall opened and a head peeped out. The girl suddenly jumped to her feet. "I have to go now, mister. It was nice talking to you. Don't worry, your friend will be alright. He was only trying to help you. They will see that." She poked Duo playfully with the arrow before pelting down the hallway, her bare feet making a racket.

Duo smiled indulgently. He hoped she was right.

The girl skidded to a stop and turned to him. "I am always right. And remember? Leave the cupid arrows to me."

Duo started. Wait, did that little girl just read his mind? Then it hit him. Cupid arrows… who had said that to him before? It teased him, hovering just at the edge of his mind.

Lightning struck. Solo's PDA, the email from…

Shit!

That little girl was God?

XXxxXX

_Duo Maxwell, former Gundam Pilot, formerly known as Shinigami, formerly known as Heero Yuy's human huggy toy…_

"Tsu!" Keiran admonished giggling as she read over Tsu's shoulder.

Tsu looked up at Keiran and grinned. "What? You are lucky I didn't say Heero Yuy's Du-plushie."

Keiran whacked her friend on the back of her head. "That's an inside joke."

Pouting, Tsu rubbed her head. "Would you just beta the damn thing?"

"Would you move so I can beta the damn thing?"

… _was now Gardener's assistant. He was offered the job not long after he did community service at the most hellish place on peaceful heaven, the administrative building. He had his fun with Gaylord, who reacted very much like Wu Fei did, with the name taunts._

_Thereafter, he learned why no one stepped on any plants in heaven. Grass was a different matter, thank goodness. He half expected a mechanical voice to yell 'please get off the grass' and repeated a few times in different languages. Each plant was actually a new soul cultivated by 'munchkin' as he now took to calling God. Many had been scandalised by the nickname but God merely giggled with glee. _

_Being so cute had to be a crime._

_Duo, with special permission from the munchkin, often checked up on Heero over the years and often cringed at the many mistakes his lover had made while trying to 'court' a girl. Yes, it was a girl this time. And true to his prediction, it was Relena. Her patience had finally paid off after three years, when Quatre had gotten pissed with them pussy footing around and locked them in his larder. _

_He also found out it was the little girl with the big straw hat that had tweaked with Heero's mind and made him a whole lot less suicidal. She had told him it was the organisation's way of apologising for the gross mistake done to him. It was also her fault that the email and flowers meant for Relena bounced back to Heero. She really didn't like other people playing with her cupid arrows. And she could out hack Heero and Duo combined. Little girls were really scary. Especially when they were God._

_Six months later, Heero and Relena walked down the aisle. They had never mentioned the fact that Duo was still very much in between them but Relena knew absolutely nothing would change how Heero felt about Duo. She had accepted that she will always take second place in his heart, but there was really nothing to feel jealous about, but a memory. Or so she thought. Tsu and Keiran would definitely be waiting to see what would happen when Relena finally came to heaven._

_Not long after, the munchkin gave Duo a special assignment. He was to take care of a very special flower. It was a new little soul that would go down to Heero and Relena. They were having a baby. Nine months later was something that Duo never forgot. Heero sat next to Relena's bedside, his expression troubled while Relena was looking down at the wrapped bundle rubbing her temple with one hand. The baby had deep brown hair and the most glorious violet eyes._

"_Uh… Heero," Relena had asked, Duo giggling insanely from where he was peeking at them. "Is this supposed to happen?"_

_Heero sighed. "If I didn't know better, I would say God had an odd sense of humour."_

_Not God, Duo wanted to tell them. Just Duo Maxwell._

"Tsu!" Keiran squealed. "I've seen a doujinshi picture just like that! Someone requested a fic for that picture!"

Tsu wiggled her eyebrows.

_God had been miffed at Duo's humour and had taken away some of his Salvation Point, which he was saving rabidly. He had pouted but promised no more forays into gene splicing for a while. The years plodded along until one day…_

"Tsu!" Keiran squealed again, but this time a whole lot more annoyed. "You can't just stop there!"

Tsu shrugged. "I can't help it. I bugged Duo until there is nothing left to bug. The story is told until this far."

Keiran pouted. "Where is Duo now?"

"I don't know. He's being rather secretive today. He keeps muttering something about loud music and a really large tent."

Tbc…


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , mildly blasphemous in terms of my depiction of heaven. Not a death fic… ish. Usual 1x2, 3x4, and with 5 hanging in the wind. The poor darling.**

**Notes: Betaed by Keiran. Thank you.**

**Epilogue**

It was white.

Annoyingly so. It was so white it hurt his eyes.

Heero Yuy blinked carefully, reaching up to rub his eyes. He lowered his hand in shock as he stared at the smooth, strong lines there. A sixty nine year old man's hands looked nothing like that. Was he dreaming again? He had been dreaming a lot about Duo of late. Duo kept asking him what his favourite music was. All in all it was rather odd.

He took a deep breath but it hitched with shock when he realised breathing didn't hurt anymore. Something was wrong, or perhaps… a little too right? He sat up abruptly, feeling no pain in his joints, no aches in his body.

He felt… 21 again.

"As you should. You are," an amused voice said from a corner.

Instinct took over as Heero leapt to his feet, reaching for a nonexistent gun. White spandex and a white tank top? Someone was going to die!

"Who are you…?" Heero trailed off as he took in the man standing before him. He squinted a little, as he had to for the past few years, while his eye sight slowly deteriorated but soon realised he could see pretty damn well. He knew this person. This person was rather familiar. Where had he seen him before? "What am I doing here?"

"Well, you are here for registration," the man rolled his eyes. It was clear this was a common question directed at him.

"Where is here?"

"Heaven."

Solo laughed, as he realised Gundam Pilots did so faint.

XXxxXX

"How did I die?" Heero asked as they walked toward the administrative building.

"You need to access your Living File. Which we will get into that later."

"Where are we going?"

"To get registered. Don't you ever listen?" Solo said, exasperated.

"Registered?"

"We still have to register you with the administration department, get you passes and then prepare for you orientation programme. After that, I will work closely with you as your tutor cum counsellor to find out what is the best way you can serve in Heaven," Solo uttered mechanically, but pasting a bright smile on his face. It was standard procedure now, to sent out service evaluation forms to all new arrivals which would get into his employment file.

"Why do I look like this?" Heero said, looking down at his body, and staring raptly at his muscles, which had disappeared mysteriously a few years back.

"Duo saved Salvation Points for you forever… after he paid me back mine of course. He wanted you to have a makeover. Something about creaky bones won't enjoy what he has in mind for you."

Heero jerked his head around in shock. "Duo? He's here? Where? Where's Duo…?" Whatever he wanted to say died when they entered a large cavernous hall with a huge press of people. "What the…"

"Thank you for waiting, you are important to us. Number 10, 862,456,657,785, counter 2."

Heero gulped, shell shocked. Then his expression slowly turned to one of utter amazement. Standing in a secluded corner, in front of a large tent they used for camping all those years back, was the most wonderful sight ever, one he had been dreaming to see for the past forty eight years.

Duo smiled brilliantly at his lover, knowing all his hard earned Salvation Points had gone to a wonderful place. He knew Heero wouldn't enjoy his… entertaining months in line at the Administrative building with creaking bones. He had waited forty eight years to fulfil his parting promise to his lover and Duo Maxwell never lied. He turned back and switched on the portable CD player. Loud music blared out of it.

A slow smile curved Heero's lips as he realised this was the song he told Duo was his favourite in his dream two nights back. So it wasn't really a dream after all. He took a step closer to his lover, ignoring the angel behind him who had gone to get him a number, he said, from a Chinese looking man who mumbled something incoherent.

"Hello Heero," Duo greeted, holding his arms out. "Welcome to eternity." With me, was the silent words added but not uttered.

Heero stepped into them and melted. "I have waited years for this."

"So have I," Duo breathed. "So have I." He inclined his head toward the large tent. "Shall we retire?"

Heero shook his head, much to Duo's disappointment. "I think I have slept enough."

A naughty gleam lit up Duo's eyes. "Whoever said we were going to use the tent for sleeping?" He wiggled his eyebrows evilly.

Heero chuckled softly, a slow flush stealing up his neck. "There are a lot of people here." He looked at the curious eyes staring at them.

"That's what the music is for, idiot."

Duo led them into the tent. The fact that Heero missed his number twice, didn't bother them much at all.

XXxxXX

Tsu and Keiran stared at each other, giggling. They rushed back to the office. They had an ending to write.

_The end_

AN: I am soooo sorry! I really thought Circle of Destiny was the last uncompleted story I had. Thanks very much Tatsu Satsuki for reminding that there are two more stories left. This is the end of Heaven May Call. I hope I evoked some giggles along the way.

Life Altering Decisions will be completed soon, just as soon as I fine tune the last few chapters of the story. The last two chapters is not written by me, but by Enna Everbright who was completely pissed off at how I wanted to leave the story hanging… She is an absolutely talented writer and a good friend. I will be including her email in the chapters for LAD. Please email her if you liked the last two chapters!!

Thanks everyone once again.


End file.
